Summoner Wars
by Razor Knight
Summary: Sakura meets a strange guy who holds strong cards... Maybe even stronger than hers. Together, they must face an enemy with a secret that could destroy the world.
1. First Encounter

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 1: First Encounter **

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: June 6, 2006_

* * *

"Good morning, monster."

The brunette teen glared at her tall brother. "I'm not a monster!"

"Then why are you trying to fry me with your eye lasers?" The guy said as he shrugged and resumed eating his breakfast, which only caused the girl's glare to turn darker.

"She has no eye lasers, unless she already created a card for that," the small plushie-like yellow creature standing on the girl's shoulder commented. The guy simply nodded.

"Sakura, you better eat your breakfast quick, if you don't want to be late for school," a voice said from the kitchen.

Sakura nodded and sat on a chair next to her brother, her mood lightening fast. "So, Touya, enjoying your new job?"

Touya, her brother, nodded. "I can get used to this one." For once, he'd found a job he didn't get bored of in a few days. He was helping an old man who'd set a card shop in Tokyo a few weeks ago. Touya had mentioned the man's name a few times but Sakura couldn't remember. All she knew was, the man used to own one of the best card shops in Domino, and was seemingly trying to expand the business.

Sakura had asked Kero about the cards, but her guardian had said he didn't detect any magic in them, and Yue had agreed. She was glad her cards were still the only ones with magical powers, although she remembered the one time monsters, quite similar to those in the cards she'd seen, had appeared around the world, a few years ago. She had to fight against a few of them to protect her house, and that had been the first time her father had seen her in action.

"Sakura, snap out of it, you're gonna be late," Kero warned.

"Uh? Oh!" Sakura remembered she was already quite late and bolted up, leaving the half-eaten breakfast in the table. "Thanks for the food!" She said as she put on her skates and rushed out of the house.

"She'll never change," Touya muttered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

"It is," Kero agreed as he finished his breakfast and eyed Sakura's leftovers. "Hmmm..."

"Like we could stop you, glutton," Touya muttered as he stood up. "I'm leaving too, dad, I told Mr. Motou I'd open the store for him today."

"Have fun," Fujitaka said from the kitchen.

"Sure will," Touya said before walking out. He had to agree with the others, though. It was good that despite all the fighting Sakura had gone through the last five years, she was stil the same. For some reason, she seemed to attract magical creatures, as they always attacked those around her. It'd been a few years since the last time, but Touya still remembered those monsters invading Tokyo. Monsters like those in the card game Mr. Motou had as main income source, which had appeared and vanished swiftly and misteriously. He had tried asking the store's owner about them, but something always came up. Today he would try again, since he was curious about that coincidence.

* * *

"You made it in time. Amazing."

Sakura glared at the brown-haired guy for a second, then smiled. "Hi Syaoran," she said as she hugged him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Isn't he a gentleman, waiting for his girlfriend before entering the school?" Tomoyo asked as she walked to them.

Syaoran shrugged. "I try." The bell rang just then, and he sighed. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for Mrs. Dragon's class."

Sakura chuckled at the nickname Syaoran had for their new history teacher. A woman she could almost see as being the villainess type.

* * *

She sighed. So far, she'd found no worthy opponents, nobody she saw as useful for her master. All duelers she'd seen in the city were rookies, devoid of skills and magic power.

She stopped as she walked past a school. There were two magicians there, one of them being powerful enough to make her uneasy, but the other one... Her power was incredibly high. If she managed to defeat both in a duel, she could have them join her master's ranks.

"Well, Seraph, today might just be your lucky day," she told herself as she leaned against a tree, waiting.

* * *

Sakura frowned. She was on her way back home, her two friends walking by her side. It was too bad Mei Ling had been sent to detention for fighting once again, because Sakura was almost sure she would need her help in a minute. Looking at Syaoran, she could see he had felt the magic too. Tomoyo looked at them and nodded knowingly, the pale-skinned girl had been around Sakura long enough to know when she was sensing a magical threat.

The brunette turned around, glaring at the red-haired woman who'd stopped as soon as she'd turned. "Who are you, and why are you following us?"

The woman's reddish-brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she chuckled. "For the last question, I was just trying to see how long it'd take you to detect me, mage."

"I've sensed you since you stopped outside the school. I was just waiting for you to leave on your own," Sakura said. Syaoran stood ready, holding her hand in his, the other hand ready to produce one of the spells he had used time and again in the past to protect her.

"I see... For your first question, I'm Seraph, and I'm here to make you an offer."

"Offer?" Sakura blinked confusedly. "What kind of offer?" She looked at the woman's attire. A plain red blouse and black jeans, nothing too showy or complicated. Maybe she'd been late to the Villainess Outfits store's discount sale.

"My master is recruiting people with power, like you, people who'd help him achieve his goal."

"Let me guess," Syaoran said with a half-smile. "Your master wants world domination and ultimate power. It's either that, or destroying the planet, or cleaning it of human life."

Seraph was surprised by the comeback, but shrugged. "My master only wants to unite the world under his holy power."

"I can't accept that," Sakura said.

"I see... Then, let's have a duel," Seraph said producing a pack of cards from her jean's pocket. As she rose her hand, a strange scythe-like blade appeared. It had ten rectangles drawn in it, which looked just the same size as the cards. "I know you have magic of your own, and I want to test it."

Sakura frowned. "What if I refuse?"

"We'll follow you around until you accept. I'm not the only servant to my master, and sooner or later you'll be one of us."

"I see..." Sakura sighed. If anything, this'd be a change from the boring normal days she'd been having lately. She produced her own cards and smiled. "Let's fight then, and if you lose, you'll leave me alone."

Seraph smirked. "If you lose, however, you'll join us."

"Sakura, don't," Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him. "Trust me, I can beat her."

"Where's your duel disc?" Seraph asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ready?"

Seraph nodded, and her scythe-like weapon - if that was a weapon - lit up as she introduced her cards in it. The space between them lit up as well, forming some kind of battlefield with rectangular spaces divided in two 'sides,' ten blocks total on each side. "Since you don't seem to know how this goes, let me show you." She took five cards out of her 'deck,' then a sixth one. "Hmmm... Since I can't attack in my first turn, I set a face-down monster on the field, and also two face-down cards. With that, I end my turn." And if this works, I'll psyche her down, she thought.

Sakura looked at the man-sized cards that had appeared into the 'field.' Those were cards like the ones sold at Touya's new shop, only... These ones had magic in them. A strong kind of magic she'd never...

"Sakura, be careful!" Tomoyo said.

"Damn it, we're late."

She turned to the voice and saw Kerbeross and Yue flying to her. "You're not, we just started," Sakura said.

"This is no joking matter, Sakura. Clow told me about these cards." Yue said. "They were used by the rulers of the world, eons ago, to decide the outcome of wars. They hold a magic that could be stronger than that of the Clow Cards."

Sakura nodded. "I see." She had already guessed, from the woman's power and the cards, this was no simple game. But she wasn't worried. "I'll play along, I'm sure my 'monsters' can beat hers."

Kerberos frowned then nodded. "I know you can do it... But don't underestimate her."

"Good advice, kitty," Seraph said. "However, if any of you interferes with the duel, your friend'll lose."

Syaoran frowned. That left Sakura alone in this fight. He wasn't happy just watching, but there was nothing he could do right now.

Sakura smirked. "Oh but my two Guardians are also summons in a way. "

"We are?" Kerberos and Yue asked in unison.

Sakura chuckled and took five cards out of her own deck. She then shrugged. "Let's see if I got this right... I'm supposed to take a sixth card then play those I can into the field."

"Only one summon per turn," Seraph said.

"I see... Then instead of a sixth card... Summon: Kerberos."

Kerberos blinked as he vanished then reappeared into the field, in the first spot to the left of Sakura. "What the heck..."

"It worked," Sakura said with a smile. She then blinked as some numbers appeared hovering over Kerberos'form. "Four thousand and two point five thousand... Hoe?"

Seraph's eyes widened. "Impossible... That monster's too strong to be summoned directly."

Yue smirked. "If it was, it wouldn't have worked. I know most of the rules from Clow's stories." The grim angel then turned to his 'master.' "Sakura, don't attack just yet. I'm sure those two face-down cards she has behind her monster are meant to turn the tide against you."

"I said no interferences..." Seraph growled.

"I'm one of the summons, and I'm not attacking you, just offering some advice. Again, if it wasn't allowed..."

Seraph growled again. That angel guy had a point, no matter how much she hated to admit it. "So if you're not going to fight..."

Sakura smiled. "Maybe my own 'trap' cards will work here." She'd seen some of the cards, as Touya had shown her a deck he'd built. "Mist, destroy those face-down traps!"

Seraph blinked in disbelief as her Michizure and Magic Cylinder cards were destroyed by a wave of mist. "Uhhh..."

"And now, Kerberos, destroy her face-down monster!"

Seraph's mouth opened in shock as her Prevent Rat joined her two trap cards. She recovered from the shock and smiled. "Fortunately, since the card was in defense mode, I lose no life points."

Sakura blinked. Life points, what the... Only then she noticed the numbers floating over Seraph's head. Four thousand... If she played things right, Kerberos could defeat her opponent in one hit. "Okay, then, I put two more cards face down and... End my turn."

"You learn fast," Seraph said and took another card off her deck. "Perfect. I play Monster Reborn, to bring my Prevent Rat back from the graveyard, and place it in defense position. And next, I put another monster face-down on the field. Your turn."

Sakura frowned, looking back at Yue. "Summon: Yue." She looked at the readings. "Two point five thousands and three point five thousands."

"Still strong enough to take on most low level monsters, and with enough defense to protect you from most high level ones," Yue commented. "What am I supposed to do next?"

Sakura frowned. "Let's risk it. Attack her face-down card."

Yue nodded, attacking the face-down monster. As soon as it flipped, however, he groaned. "Not _that_ card..."

Seraph chuckled. "You destroyed my Penguin Soldier, activating it's effect. I can now return two cards to your hand, so... I can't help but choose your two monsters." As she said that, Kerberos and Yue vanished, and Sakura noticed two more cards appearing in her hand, with the figures of Kerberos and Yue drawn in them.

_'Don't worry, Sakura, we're okay,'_ Kerberos voice said in her mind.

Sakura sighed. "Okay then, I end my turn."

"Not as easy as it seemed, is it?" Seraph asked.

Sakura nodded. "And I gotta admit... This is fun."

"Fun... It'll be funnier when you join us."

"Gloat after you defeat her," Syaoran snapped.

"Right. My turn," Seraph looked at the field and then drew another card. "Hmmmm... Guess this will do. I play the Goblin Attack Force in attack position, and activate my face-down Final Flame, hitting you for six hundred points."

As Seraph said that, a flame shot out of the one face-down card that had just been flipped, heading straight for Sakura. She put her arms in front of her face to protect herself, but the flame struck her in the chest, causing her to fall back, a yelp of pain escaping her lips. "Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Been hit harder..." She muttered as she stood up. "That wasn't nice, Seraph. But let's see what else you've got."

Seraph chuckled again. "Okay, then. I activate Dragonic Attack, increasing my Goblins' attack by five hundred. Also, I summon Cyber Falcon."

"Those two monsters have more attack than Sakura's life points," Tomoyo commented.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, and saw she wasn't worried at all. "I think she'll be fine."

"Goblins, attack her life points directly."

Sakura smiled. "Not so fast. I activate my Mirror card, which deflects your attack back. Your Goblins hit themselves, and you receive those two point eight thousand damage points."

Seraph winced in pain as the Goblins' attack bounced back, hitting her. The green-skinned troops vanished as her life points dropped to two point two thousands. "Okay then, Cyber Falcon..."

"I wasn't done yet," Sakura interrupted. "I activate my other card, Arrow, which destroys your Cyber Falcon, dealing his attack points to your own life points."

Seraph blinked in disbelief. "I lost?"

"Indeed," Kerberos said as he reappeared besides Sakura, the battlefield vanishing as the match ended.

"Now leave as promised," Yue added.

"Okay kid, I'll leave you alone... But there's more like me out there. Don't think because you beat me you'll have it easy against everyone else." After saying that, Seraph snapped her fingers and vanished.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "I knew you could beat her."

"It was mostly luck. If these guys are coming after me again, I better learn how to play, and fast."

"How did you know what each card would do?" Tomoyo asked.

"They told me," Sakura simply said.

Syaoran shrugged. "Let's go to that shop your brother works at. For what I've heard at school, the owner's grandson is one of the best players of that game."

Sakura nodded. "Didn't know that, but I guess that's my best option right now."

* * *

Yugi looked at the tall, bald man standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Zenit, kiddo, and my master's interested in you, Yugi Motou. "

Yugi frowned. "What is it this time. My soul, my cards or the world's sake?"

Zenit blinked confusedly. "I'm just here to make an offering to you. My master would like you to be a part of our clan. Help him achieve his goals, and he'll reward you greatly."

"I'll pass," Yugi said.

"Then, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll leave you alone. If you lose, however, you must join us."

_'I'm not so sure about this,'_ Yugi thought.

_'Then let me handle him,'_ The Pharaoh suggested, standing by his side. Actually that was only a projection of Yugi's mind, since the Pharaoh's spirit was always within him.

_'No, I can beat him. He may even be fun enough to make the duel worth playing it.'_

The Pharaoh nodded. _'If you need my help, I'll be right here. '_

"I accept your challenge," Yugi said and produced his cards.

"Good," Zenit smiled coldly. "Let us begin."

* * *

**A/N:** As you may've guessed, this one's set several years after Card Captor Sakura's ending, and a year after Yugioh's ending (ignoring Dawn of the Duel, that is.) As for who this new foe is... Not telling yet.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story.


	2. Friendly Duel

**Summoner Wars **

**A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 2: Friendly Duel.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: June 9, 2006_

* * *

"Dark Magician, end this duel!" 

Zenith fell to his knees, eyes wide with shock as his life points dropped to zero. This kid had, indeed, a right to be called the best duelist in the planet. "You... Won. So as promised, I won't challenge you again. However, there's many like me who'll come and challenge you. We won't rest until you're one of us, Yugi Motou."

Yugi smirked at the bald man. "Well, then tell them I'll be waiting. "

_'This was easy. Almost too easy.'_

Yugi nodded at the Pharaoh. _'I know, but still challenging. Let's go back to the store and tell grandpa about this.'_

As Yugi rushed back to the store, someone, or something, was staring at him, hiding in the shadows of an alley. _'Yugi Motou... He is a strange one, I can sense two energies within him.'_ the figure thought, vanishing into the shadows in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Touya looked up from a card listing as four customers entered the shop. He blinked as he saw who they were: Sakura, Yukito, Tomoyo, and that Li kid. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" 

"I just fought a woman who had cards like those you sell in this shop, but those have magical powers. For what I know, someone sent her and others to look for more magicians for their master's army. "

Touya paused for a second as he noticed Sakura's uniform had a burnt mark near the top. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded. "I defeated her in a duel, but got a bit bruised. Nothing serious."

"How could you fight her, you didn't have any monster cards..."

Sakura smiled and produced her Sakura Cards. "With these."

"... How?"

Yukito shrugged. "Clow told me about the ancient kings and pharaohs using those cards instead of long, bloody battles to decide the outcome of a war. It wasn't a game like nowadays, but a serious tool, used often to decide the fate of entire kingdoms."

"I can guess why Sakura's cards were able to fight that woman's monsters, then," Syaoran said. "Clow must've foreseen the return of those magical cards, and made sure his Clow Cards were fit to fight them should he ever need it."

"Yes, indeed he..." Yukito stopped and looked at Sakura and Syaoran, knowing immediately his friends had also sensed it. As he turned to the door, he saw a guy around Sakura's age walk into the store. He was wearing a blue highschool uniform, and also a golden chain hanging from a leather belt in his neck, which in turn had a strange, head-sized golden pyramid hanging from it.

But that wasn't the strangest thing about him. His hair was spiky, standing in a way that defied all gravity laws, and was apparently black, with red and yellow highlights. Either he dyed his hair that way, or he had some seriously fucked up genes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked looking at the newcomer.

"I'm Yugi Motou," Yugi said, then noticed something. _'Pharaoh?'_

The Pharaoh nodded. _'She's not looking at you. She's looking at me.'_

"There are two magic entities within your body," Sakura said.

Yugi blinked in awe. He'd guessed the Pharaoh's spirit would be magical, but his own spirit... "What you're sensing in me, well... It's not easy to explain."

"Trust me, kid," Kero said as he floated from Sakura's shoulder, hovering until he was floating in front of Yugi, "whatever your story is, she's seen her own share of unbelievable things."

Yugi blinked. "I see..."

"Yugi, your grandfather went out for a while, but he told me he'd be back in a few hours. This girl here's Sakura, my sister, and her friends."

"Well..." Yugi sighed. "You may remember those monsters that were attacking all around the world a few years ago..."

Sakura nodded. "I do. I fought a few of them myself."

"With duel cards?" Yugi asked.

"You... Could say that," Sakura said and focused in her cards. Sword. Shield. Fly. She mentally called upon their powers, and each manifested in her. A medieval-looking sword and kite shield, along with angel wings in her back. "I have cards, but they're not like those the cards that woman used against me."

"Woman?"

"Yeah. She called herself Seraph, and challenged me to a card duel. "

"And Sakura here kicked her ass," Kero said.

Yugi chuckled at that, then nodded. "I'm just done fighting someone called Zenith, who talked about a master and world conquest... Same old, at least for me."

"So it looks like we've got a common enemy," Syaoran said. "I've heard you're the best duelist of the country, and I thought you could help us."

"Yeah, they say I am," Yugi said.

_'No time to gloat,'_

_'I know that. What do you think?'_

The Spirit fell silent for a moment, then shrugged. _'I'd have to see what she's capable of before I can decide. Her cards don't look like anything I've seen before.'_

"I take it you and your other half are discussing this?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first one that can see him without us... Switching places," Yugi said. "The short story is, I'm the host of the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh, who was the one that originally sealed the monsters away. He's helped me fight any evil who'd use these monsters for their own greedy goals."

"Will you help us?" Sakura asked.

Yugi looked at his puzzle for a moment, and when he rose his sight again, Sakura could see a change in his eyes, a wisdom that wasn't there before. "As your friend said, we have a common enemy, one that I intend to fight. I will need al the help I can get, but first I must know what your cards' strengths and weaknesses are."

"And how can we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Can I see the cards?" The Pharaoh asked.

Sakura nodded and waited as the Pharaoh examined the cards. She saw Syaoran had a hand in his jean's pocket, most likely holding a spell in case the spike-haired boy tried anything funny. After a minute of looking at the different card, he frowned. "I... These cards aren't like any I've seen before. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a duel with you."

"Well..." Sakura said doubtfully.

"Just for fun, don't worry," the Pharaoh said. "If I intimidate you, I'll let Yugi duel you instead. I can still watch the duel."

"No need for that," Sakura said. "I'll duel you, but I must warn you my cards aren't just holograms."

"I'm well aware of that. Trust me, this won't be the first time I have a duel where the rival's monsters could burn me alive. And most likely won't be the last time either."

Sakura nodded, then turned to Kero and Yukito. "I'll leave you two out of the battle, and see what I can do with my other cards."

Yugi gasped. "They're card spirits?"

"No... It's hard to explain. The forms they're using right now are not their real forms, they're Kerberos and Yue, my two guardians. My cards aren't just for duels, they were designed to fight monsters and evil creatures... I've been doing that for a few years now, but last time I fought was when those monsters from your card game appeared."

"I see. Let's have this duel outside, I want to know what your cards look like when summoned."

Sakura nodded, and the group followed the spike-haired boy outside.

* * *

"Okay, let's make this battle a standard, to four thousand life points," Yugi said and offered Sakura his cards. 

"I agree..." Sakura said and blankly stared at the cards.

"Shuffle them, I'll shuffle yours, that way neither of us can stack the decks."

"I see..." Sakura grabbed Yugi's deck and frowned. She noticed Yugi looking at her deck amusedly. "Hoe? What's wrong?"

"Your deck... How many cards do you have?"

"Fifty-three... Fifty-five if I add my two guardians."

"Too many," Yugi said. "I'd suggest you cut that down to fourty cards, that's the minimum allowed for duels."

"Why are too many cards bad?" Sakura asked.

"The more cards you have, the less chances of drawing the right ones at the right time you'll have," Syaoran guessed.

"That's right," The Pharaoh said. "I'll let you choose your cards, as I see they're all different." Sakura nodded, giving Yugi's deck back, and then looked at her deck for a moment before closing her eyes. "What's she doing?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Much like what you and Yugi do, talking to her cards," Yukito explained.

After a minute, Sakura opened her eyes, and reached her free hand out. Several cards fled out of her deck and into her other hand, and she put them back into her pocket. "Yukito, Kero, I'll need you for this fight." The two guardians nodded and vanished. Sakura looked at her deck and smiled. "I'm ready."

The Pharaoh nodded and put his deck into his duel disc. Sakura blinked, as for some reason she hadn't noticed the artifact on his arm until now. The space between them lit up much like when she'd faced Seraph, forming an identical battlefield, and Sakura blinked as she felt magic in it. "I'll let you make the first move," Yugi said, "just remember you can't attack right away."

Sakura nodded and produced five cards, then drew a sixth one. Looking over at her hand, she smirked. Big, Firey, Speedy, Time and Twins, and the sixth card was Lock... From what the cards had told her, this was quite a good starting hand. "Okay, I'll set a face-down monster and two face-down cards, and end my turn."

The Pharaoh nodded. He had enough experience in duels to know those two face down cards could be traps, and also, the face-down monster could have a flip effect. All in all, defending had never been his favorite strategy. For this one fight, however, it was the wisest way to go. He looked at his hand and smiled. Perfect. "I set a monster face down, and one face down card... And end my turn."

Sakura frowned. "I see..." She drew another card... Cloudy. "I guess I'll have to make the first attack. I summon Big!"

"1300/1300... Not bad for a first try, but it could be better."

Sakura chuckled. "It's got an effect. As long as this card remains in the field in face-up position, each of my monsters get a boost of five hundred attack points during each battle phase."

Yugi smirked. "I see. Interesting card, I admit it." She also had the two face-down cards he had to worry about, but Big wasn't enough yet for him to be worried.

"That's not all. I activate Twins!"

Her opponent blinked at the new card. A couple identical elf-like creatures. "And what does it do exactly?"

"You'll see... Twins, copy my Big."

"I see... It lets you copy one card... And doesn't vanish?"

Sakura pointed up at the magically formed numbers above her head. They dropped five hundred points, to three point five thousands. "I can use the skill once per turn, and it'll let me copy any card in face-up position, but at the cost of five hundred points."

_'Good, she's not using godlike spells and monsters.'_ Yugi said.

_'She could still mean trouble,'_ The Pharaoh admitted. _'But if she attacks now, she'll find a little surprise waiting for her. '_

"Big, attack his face-down monster!"

"Not so fast," the Pharaoh said. "I activate my trap, Mirror Force. It reflects your attack back, destroying all your monsters in attack position."

Sakura stared at her two cards as the original reverted back to cards, and floated back to her, standing hovering besides her. The copied Big simply vanished. "Hoe?"

"Graveyard," the Pharaoh explained. "Monsters there can be played back into the field with certain cards, although I don't know if you have something like the Monster Reborn card."

Sakura nodded. "Well, seems like I'll be unprotected next turn. I set another face-down card and end my turn."

_'She must have something planned.'_ Yugi commented.

_'We won't know until we attack.'_

"Okay then..." Yugi drew a card and nodded. "Just what I was waiting for. I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon my Summoned Skull!"

Two point five thousands and one point two thousands. Sakura smirked. It's attack didn't really matter now. "That card would leave me quite close to zero life points... If I gave it a chance to attack. I activate my trap card, Time!"

Yugi frowned as Sakura's life points dropped down to two point five thousands, and an elderly man wearing a cloak that covered most of his face appeared right in front of Sakura. The Pharaoh asked what Yugi was wondering. "And what's that card's effect?"

"For a thousand life points, it stops your monsters from attacking me for one turn."

_'Like my Swords of Revealing Light,'_ Yugi said.

_'Similar, yes, but dangerous for the user.'_ "Okay then... I set two face-down cards and end my turn.

Sakura looked at the battlefield. Three face-down cards, that could mean trouble for her... Not counting that skeletal demon Yugi had summoned. As she drew her next card, she smiled. "Well, to start this turn, I activate my spell card, Mist. It destroys all trap and spell cards on your side of the field." She saw the Pharaoh frown and chuckled. "But it's not fair that you have one monster and I have none, so... Twins, copy his Summoned Skull!"

_'She's down to half her life points, and we haven't even attacked her,'_ The Pharaoh mused.

_'Remember we beat Noah with way less life points than that. '_

"After that, I activate my spell card, Speedy. It lets a monster attack twice per turn, but lowers it's attack by five hundred points. "

"Not going to do you any good," Syaoran commented.

"It will. I equip Yugi's Summoned Skull with it!"

_'Oh fuck...'_

_'Such language, Yugi...'_

"I set a monster face-down on the field, and... End my turn. I also discard Time so I don't have to lose another thousand life points."

_'She didn't attack?'_

_'It's obvious she wants us to attack her face-down card, Yugi. '_

_'So what will we do now?'_

_'Attack it. I want to see as much of her deck as I can. And we're still winning.'_

"Hmmm... We've got company," Tomoyo commented. True, people was starting to gather around the duel area, apparently attracted by the prospect of Yugi dueling someone in public.

The Pharaoh didn't seem to mind the attention. "Okay, to begin my turn... I activate Tribute to the Doomed. I discard one card from my hand to destroy one of your monster cards. I choose your Summoned Skull."

As the Summoned Skull vanished, the others could see a Dark Magician card fly to the graveyard. "Why that card, it's powerful," Syaoran wondered.

"Now, I set another face-down monster... And attack your face-down monster with my Summoned Skull."

Sakura chuckled. "You attacked my Lock card."

The Pharaoh blinked as a massive, golden lock appeared when the card flipped. "No attack points, but three thousand defense points," he said. "Damn..."

"Like my cards so far?" Sakura asked as the Pharaoh's life points dropped to three thousands.

"Indeed. You're doing good for a beginner. Now, I end my turn."

Sakura nodded and drew another card...

* * *

**A/N:** Never said I wouldn't have duels span for more than one episode... But at least I'm not making them take the whole episode. (Or having the duelists rant on about their pasts and how they had the delusion the good guy f'ed their lives up and that's why they'd joined the forces of evil...) Thanks for the suggestions about Sakura's deck, and yes, I agree Yue and Kerberos were too powerful. I made some modifications to them, you can also check the Sakura Cards listing I'm uploading along with this episode.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	3. New Old Evil

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover **

**Episode 3: New Old Evil.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: June 14, 2006_

* * *

Sakura frowned. Hope. The last Sakura Card she'd created, and for these duels, the one that could give her the advantage. But on it's own, it was quite useless. All she could do now was wish Yugi didn't have a card strong enough to destroy her Lock. 

"I summon Fiery!"

Two thousands and one point two thousands... Not enough to destroy the Summoned Skull, at least not without destroying itself, but Yugi knew what her plan was.

"... And I end my turn."

"What?"

Sakura looked at the Pharaoh. "I don't need to attack you yet."

_'She seems to trust her cards as much as we do,'_ Yugi noted.

_'I would be too, with that Lock card of hers...'_

Only one card would be able to solve Yugi's problem... And, for once in a lifetime, he didn't draw it in the right moment. "I set another face-down monster, and a face-down card, and end my turn," the Pharaoh said with a frown.

"Yugi's winning, no surprise."

Syaoran turned to the side and saw a group of teens watching the duel. The one who'd spoken, a blonde-haired, tall guy, was wearing an uniform similar to Yugi's, only without the collar and pyramid.

"Who's that girl anyways?" The second one, a brown-haired guy with a quite lame hairdo, asked.

"Oh darn, it better not be another Rebecca," the brown-haired girl besides the first two commented.

The blonde chuckled. "I thought Rebecca was over her 'Yugi's girlfriend' phase."

"She is, and I really don't want to go over that kind of things again."

Quite unaware of all the people watching the duel, Sakura drew a card and smiled. Sword. One more card and she'd be able to show Yugi the real power of her cards. "Nothing to do right now, so... I end my turn."

Yugi chuckled. "If you don't attack, you won't beat me."

"Offense is not the only way of winning a fight," Sakura countered.

"Right then..." The spike-haired boy drew another card and smirked. "Just what I was waiting for. I summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, her two thousand attack points are raised to two thousands three hundred since the Dark Magician is in the graveyard.. "

_'So that's why he discarded it,'_ Syaoran thought with a nod.

_'Wonder who that girl is,'_ Anzu, the brown-haired girl, pondered.

_'Where the heck did she get those cards from?'_ Katsuya, the blonde guy, wondered.

_'Yugi's outfit's so cool... I wonder who designed it,'_ Tomoyo thought with a smile.

"And that's not all," Yugi said. "I also set the field card Yami," he said as he put a card besides the field, which turned pitch black. "This boosts all Fiend and Spellcaster monsters's attack another two hundred points. Dark Magician Girl, finish her Firey card!"

The crowd cheered as Sakura's card was blasted to pieces by a magic bolt, going to her graveyard pile. Sakura's point went down to one point five thousands.

"And with that, I end my turn."

Sakura frowned as she drew a card, then smiled. Shield. "Well, well, I just got lucky."

Her opponent smiled. "Let's see what you've got." He was quite excited about this fight, he hadn't dueled someone who used new, challenging cards in quite some time.

"Okay," Sakura said and showed him her 'Hope' card. "I activate Hope, and fuse my Sword and Shield with... Me."

"What the heck?" Honda said from the crowd. His question was echoed by many others.

Sakura walked into the field, standing besides her Lock Card, and the Hope card hovered over her. A second later, a Shield and Sword appeared in her hands, and everyone saw the three cards going into the graveyard as her school uniform turned into a silvery, helmet-less full plate armor. "This is my Knight Sakura fusion," she said. Two point five thousands attack, two thousands defense, relatively stronger than the Summoned Skull or even the Dark Magician Girl, Yugi thought. "But before I show you what I can do, I activate Hope's special ablity. Once sent to the graveyard, it can be put back into my deck, which is shuffled afterwards."

Katsuya whistled. "Kinda like a recyclable Polymerization."

"And now, I attack your second face-down card!" the female Knight said as she charged at the face-down Mystic Elf.

Not if I can help it, Yugi thought. "I activate Negate attack."

Sakura frowned as her charge was stopped by an unseen force. "Hoe?"

The Pharaoh chuckled. "As the name of the card implies, this trap stops your attack, and also cancels any further attacks you may have planned in this battle phase."

"Okay then... I end my turn," Sakura said with a sigh.

Yugi drew a card and chuckled. "Well, this was fun, but the duel ends now. I activate Raigeki!"

Sakura yelled in pain as lightning struck her side of the field, zapping her two other cards and herself. The attack sent her out of the field, and she kneeled on the ground as her armor reverted back to her school uniform. "That hurt..."

_'Didn't know it'd hurt her,'_ The Pharaoh admitted.

_'Maybe it's a side-effect from being a card herself...'_

"Are you okay?" the spike-haired guy asked.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, I've been hit far worse before and survived."

The Pharaoh nodded back. "Okay then... Dark Magician Girl, take out the rest of her life points!"

Sakura staggered up as her life points dropped to zero. "I could get used to this," she muttered.

"Playing the game, or getting beaten up?" Syaoran asked slyly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to the Pharaoh who was walking towards them, the battlefield already gone. "This was interesting," he said. "I guess I'll help you improve your skills, but those cards of yours are quite strong on their own."

"Hey Yugi, who's the cutie?" the blonde guy asked as his group walked to them.

"Name's Sakura, and you better keep those eyes for yourself," Syaoran snapped.

"Easy, boy, I was just asking. 'Sides I already have Mai..."

"Does she know that yet?" Honda asked.

"Now seriously, who's the girl?" Anzu asked.

_'Yugi, she's looking at us _that _way...'_

Yugi cringed. _'We better explain all this and fast, huh?'_

"I'll explain, but not here," The Pharaoh said. "Let's go into the shop."

Unseen by the others, Seraph and Zenit were amongst the crowd that had watched the duel. As the crowd started thinning out, they both walked away. "You were right, that Yugi guy is good," the woman commented.

"And the summoner girl's cards are nothing like I've seen before. She's quite a wild card, so to speak," Zenith admitted.

"We have to tell Suzaku about this," Seraph said as they both turned around a corner and vanished from view.

* * *

"So once again, there's some big bad evil out there using duel cards in an attempt to take over the world," Katsuya said. "Nothing new there, huh?" 

"I bet if Kaiba meets these guys, he'll insist they're using holograms and cheap magic," Honda commented.

"I'll need all the help I can get to fight this new evil," Sakura said. "I'm still trying to figure out most of the duel's rules and strategies."

"If you want, Duelist Extraordinaire Katsuya Jounoichi can teach you a few things!"

"Like how to lose with dignity?" Honda muttered.

"Why you..."

"Stop it you two," Yugi said. "Well, Sakura, I can teach you all I know about dueling, but I first need to know all about your cards, what each of them can do, and what their weak points are..."

Syaoran shrugged. "I just wanna know what the deal was with that Fusion thing... Never seen anything like that."

"I have," Yugi said. He still remembered about Noah and Marik, and how they'd fused with their monsters to fight. Sakura's fusion, however, wasn't the same. She wasn't fusing with an existing monster, but using her cards as equip cards... "But not the way she uses them."

"They all work the same way," Sakura explained, "and that Knight Sakura thing was the only thing I could think of to win the duel."

"You lack information, but your skills are good," Yugi said.

"You know, Yugi, you're speaking more and more like the Pharaoh every day..." Anzu mused.

"Perhaps I do," Yugi admitted. "Guess some of his character rubbed on me, but also... He's not as grim and socially challenged as he used to be."

_'I'm still here, you know...'_

_'Hard to forget. So, what do you think?'_

_'I agree with you. Once she learns the basics and how the most common monsters and traps work, she could be quite a powerful ally. '_

Sakura paled as she looked at her watch. "Damn, dad must be worried sick by now!"

Touya chuckled. He'd been listening to the others as he worked on keeping the store clean. Today had been quite a calm day compared to the rest of the week, but he couldn't complain. "Don't worry, monster, I called him and told him you were here."

"Don't call me that," Sakura muttered.

Yukito was leaning on a wall, with Kero sitting on his shoulder. Both had been silently trying to figure out who the new foe was, but Seraph didn't use any item or spell that could give them a clue about it. Still, there was something familiar, a magic they'd seen before, in her deck.

Suddenly, the door opened and a quite tired man walked in. His white hair had the same gravity-defying form as Yugi's, and along with his short white beard and blue overalls gave him quite a funny appearance. "Hmmm... You've got visitors I see."

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry," the old man said. "Some crazy girl named Astra wanted to duel me. Ranted on about her master and uniting the world and other stuff I didn't quite get."

"You beat her?"

"Of course, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." The old man stopped and looked at Yugi. "You've met someone of her group, right?"

Yugi nodded. "I did. And this girl here's Sakura Kinomoto, Touya's sister... She has her own kind of cards to use in duels."

"Own kind?" Grandpa asked, his interest raising.

Sakura smirked, mentally summoning forth her Hope card like she had in the duel, along with Shield, Sword and Fly. The end result was, she looked like an armored angel. "And not only for duels," she said.

The old man gasped. "Amazing. Those look like the Mage Cards."

"Mage Cards?" Yugi asked.

"A friend of mine found records on them in an ancient buddhist temple in China. There were two mages, Clow Reed and Phoebe Suzaku, who tried to create cards much like the ones used eons ago, the same ones you use now, Yugi," Grandpa explained.

"So my cards are connected to them?" Sakura asked.

"You're using Clow's cards, right?" the man asked back.

"Not exactly... I had to transform them to use them," Sakura said. "Could you tell me more about that legend?"

Grandpa Motou smiled. "If you have time for an old man's ranting... "

"There could be details we need to know in that legend," Yugi said, "so we should listen to it."

"Darn, I forgot to bring the popcorn," Katsuya muttered. Anzu promptly glared at him.

The old man chuckled. "Well..."

* * *

_"Reed and Suzaku were two mages who had studied the magic arts together, but while Reed wanted to use magic to help others, Suzaku wanted only power and control. There'd always been tension between them, and when Reed created his Clow Cards, Suzaku did everything she could to get them. Upon failing, she created her own set of cards, the Phoenix Cards, even stronger than Clow's."_

_"So, Suzaku started using her cards to take over small villages, then fortresses, and in the end, she was confident enough of her powers so she decided to take the final step."_

_"Suzaku tried to use her cards against the Emperor, but Reed stood in her way. They fought with their summons for almost two days, and, in the end, only one mage got out of the fight alive. "_

* * *

"Clow killed her?" Syaoran asked skeptically. 

"No," Yukito said. "I remember Phoebe now. Her cards were strong, but that also made them hard to control."

The old man rose an eyebrow. "You mean you were there?"

Yukito swiftly turned into his true form as Kero floated off his shoulder. "I'm Yue, one of the guardians of the Clow Cards. Now that Sakura turned them into her cards, I serve her like I served Clow. "

"So those legends were real... Wait until my friend finds out," Grandpa mused.

Kero shrugged. "I'll tell you what happened in that battle. Despite them both being rivals, I know there was something else there. Phoebe had the chance to deliver a killing blow to Clow with one of her strongest cards, but she didn't... She couldn't. The card went berserk and killed her before Clow could help her."

"What happened to the cards?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Clow said he'd put them in a safe place, but never told us where."

"I don't see a connection," Syaoran said.

"We sensed something... Familiar in Seraph's deck today," Kero explained. "We didn't know what it was until this man mentioned Suzaku. Seraph could have one of the Phoenix Cards in her deck."

"I'll call Eriol and tell him," Yue said. "Maybe he can give us more details."

Sakura nodded. "As for me, I'm going home. Yugi, I'll come back tomorrow so you can teach me all you know about duels."

"I'll help you as much as I can," Yugi said, noticing Anzu still seemed a bit territorial. "See you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded as she and her friends walked out of the store. Touya just shrugged as he turned to Motou. "Sorry, Mr. Motou, but there aren't a lot of customers today. I'm going to make sure Sakura gets home unharmed."

The old man nodded. "Don't worry, I can take care of business."

"Hey Anzu, stop glaring at the door, or you'll melt it down," Katsuya joked.

"I wasn't!" Anzu snapped.

"That girl's got a boyfriend, so I think you're safe," Honda added.

Yugi sighed. "Don't worry about her, Anzu. You know I only have eyes for you."

Katsuya whistled, and Honda promptly headlocked him to keep him silent.

Anzu smiled at Yugi, then frowned. "Is that the Pharaoh or Yugi talking?"

Yugi smiled at her. "Both."

* * *

"You've failed." 

The three persons standing near the desk bowed to the man behind it. He was giving his back to them, his dark blue business suit contrasting with his long golden hair in quite an imposing way. "Master Suzaku, we're sorry about our failure. But we have data on those we fought..."

"I'm listening."

"My target," Zenit said, "was Yugi Motou. He indeed deserves his title. I couldn't even use the little surprise I had for him..."

Astra was a black-haired woman wearing stiletto-heeleed, knee-long blue boots, a _very_ short blue skirt, and blue tube top. She sighed. "His grandfather is no pushover either."

"As for me... I found someone special," Seraph said.

"You did?" Suzaku asked.

"I found the new master of the Clow Cards. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Interesting, very interesting," Suzaku said. "Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone there. Gain a powerful ally, and also the only cards that could oppose my Phoenix Cards."

"What if we can't make her join us?" Zenit asked.

"Then I'll kill her myself. I don't want those Clow cards to destroy me like Clow destroyed the first Suzaku."

* * *

**A/N:** One thing I noticed about YuGiOh is, you rarely see the villain/opponent's hand. So for this duel, you could consider Sakura as the main character. About the result of the duel, it could've gone either way, but I decided to not have a rookie win against the 'Duel Master' Yugi.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	4. Suzaku Cards

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 4: Suzaku Cards.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: November 20, 2006_

* * *

A couple days passed without incidents, and Sakura used the break to practice as much as she could. One thing she'd figured by now was... 

"And Slifer attacks directly, bringing your life points to zero."

... Yugi wasn't easy to defeat, at all. Either of the 'Yugi' since the Pharaoh didn't seem to have a name. Also, even outside of the duel, those three God cards were amazingly strong.

"That was amazing," Sakura said.

Yugi shrugged. "It was nothing, really. You could've won the duel if you had any stronger cards."

"I do have some, but they're not easy to summon, just like your Gods. "

"What's the strongest overall card you have there?" Yugi asked. "It's hard to know what monsters and traps you have since they're not normal duel cards."

"The strongest card isn't a monster, but a fusion."

"Can you show it to me?"

Syaoran frowned as Jou defeated his Summoned Skull. "Well, this game's actually funnier when you find challenging rivals."

Jou turned to the side as he noticed Sakura calling forth several cards. "What's she up to?"

Sakura smiled. "Windy, Fiery, Earthy and Watery, my four strongest elemental cards. When I use them in a duel combined with the Hope card..." As she said that, her body shone with light, and her clothes were replaced by a long black robe, as her wand appeared in her free hand. "I become the Warlock Sakura."

Jou looked at his duel disk as he read Sakura's power. "Four thousands and a half and three thousands... Damn, that's as strong as an Egyptian God!"

"I cannot be affected by spells or traps, or even flip effects," Sakura explained. "If I attack a flip monster, it's effect is denied. Also..."

"Sounds a bit godly," Jou noted.

"She has to have those five cards in her hand or field to summon it, " Yugi noted. "But all cards have a flaw."

Sakura shrugged. "... When this 'monster' is destroyed, I can summon Kerberos and Yue in face-up attack position to the field, even if they're in the graveyard."

"See, godly."

Yugi shook his head at Jou. "Slifer would have it relatively easy in such a situation."

"Good thing you don't have her as an enemy," Jou said.

Touya was listening to the others amusedly. That guy Syaoran... He wasn't learning how to play just for fun, he knew he planned to defend his sister, and... As much as he didn't want to admit it, he respected him for that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door. He opened it to see a guy as tall as him, with brown, short hair, wearing a white trenchcoat over a black shirt and jeans. The dismissive look he gave Touya made him want to punch him even before knowing who he was. "Is Yugi home?"

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

_'What the heck is he doing here?'_

_'Possibly our 'friends' visited him.'_ Yugi noted.

Kaiba walked in, raising an eyebrow as he saw Sakura. "Is she one of those weirdos?"

"No, she's a friend," Yugi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visited by someone calling herself Astra, who started babbling about a master and world domination. I had my Blue Eyes show her the door, but she said there were more like her around."

"There sure are," Sakura said. "We've met several of them."

"What's with the suit?" Kaiba asked her bluntly.

"Same could be asked about you," Syaoran noted.

"I... The cards I use are not standard duel cards," Sakura said. "It's a very long story, and from what some told me about you, you wouldn't believe it."

"I find half the crap I went through since I met Yugi hard to believe," Kaiba said, "but that doesn't mean I don't know truth from illusions."

"Well, then..."

* * *

"Zenit." 

"Yes, master?"

"You and Aurora will go challenge Kinomoto and Motou."

"As you wish. I'll take care of Kinomoto."

"Don't underestimate her. She's a descendant of Clow after all." Zenit nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kaiba sighed. "Yes, you're right, I don't believe your fairytales. However, I'll give you the benefit of doubt since Astra's rant was worse." 

"How nice of you," Jou muttered.

Sakura had changed to normal, and Kaiba was checking her cards. "What do you think?"

"No matter how strong the cards are, having one of each makes your chances of victory low," Kaiba said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not. I don't waste my time with rookies."

Sakura looked at Yugi. Yugi shook his head. Touya, however, wasn't going to stand there and let Kaiba insult her. "Okay, Kaiba, I think you should leave."

"I don't take orders from anyone," Kaiba snapped at him.

"You either stop insulting my sister and leave through the door, or I'll toss you out the window. Your pick."

Kaiba shrugged. "I didn't come here to fight, but to get information. Since I already got what I wanted, I'm out."

Jou chuckled after Kaiba walked out the door. "Same old Kaiba."

"I don't like that guy," Syaoran said.

"Nobody does, but he's useful now and then," Honda, who had remained silent until then, noted.

Sakura nodded, then looked at the door and frowned. "Syaoran..."

"I feel it too," he said. "Two of them."

Just then, Zenit walked in, followed by a gold-haired woman who was wearing a long dress that matched her hair. "Well, well, we meet again, Motou."

Yugi frowned. "I thought you said you wouldn't come after me again. "

"I'm not, I'm here to challenge your friend Sakura. As for you, Aurora here will keep you entertained."

Syaoran frowned. "How about we make things more interesting?"

"How so?" Zenit asked.

"Instead of Yugi, you two could face us both in a double duel."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled. "I suppose that'd be better for both. If you win, you get us both. If we win, you two stop bothering us both."

"Fair enough," Aurora said. Zenit just nodded. "Let's do it."

"Outside," Sakura simply said.

"Suits you," Zenit and Aurora said in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked as the group walked out of his house. 

Sakura nodded. "Syaoran's been playing with those cards for longer than I have. I trust him."

"Since this will be a double duel, we'll play to eight thousand life points. Also, both members of each team will play before the other team gets a turn."

Sakura nodded. "Let's do it."

"We'll let you go first," Aurora said.

"How kind of you," Syaoran muttered, then looked at Sakura, who nodded. "I'll take the lead, then." He took a card off the deck and smiled. "I play a face-down monster and two face-down cards."

Sakura looked at her hand. Windy, Watery and Firey, along with Freeze and Silent, and the card she drew was Hope. Almost enough to summon her Warlock form! "I play a monster in face-down position, and activate Silent. This card stops my rival from setting or activating any spell or trap card for three turns, at the cost of a thousand life points. And with that, I end my turn." Zenit frowned. Silent wouldn't really bother him, if his whole strategy didn't base in traps and spells.

"All you kids do is defend, and look, we haven't even touched you and you're down a thousand points," Aurora said. "In any case, let's start this duel for real. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack position. Neo, attack Li's face-down card!"

Syaoran smirked. "I'll counter with one of my face-down cards. Negate Attack!"

"Those two know what they're doing," Jou noted.

"Specially since Sakura's cards aren't normal, it's hard to combine strategies when you don't know what the cards do," Yugi, or rather the Pharaoh, said.

Sakura chuckled. "That's what _they_ supposed, and why they accepted dueling us."

Aurora frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I took my time studying all of Sakura's deck, knowing strengths and weaknesses, and coming up with strategies to help her," Syaoran said.

Honda whistled. "They could be a dangerous team to face."

"So are we," Aurora snapped.

Zenit nodded. "I play my Zombyra the Dark and attack your face-down monster, Li."

Syaoran smirked. "Not yet. I activate my face-down spell card, Tribute to the Doomed. Kiss your vampire goodbye."

Zenit cursed as his monster was destroyed. "Okay then, I end my turn. "

"Good," Syaoran said. He drew another card and nodded. "Luck is as important as skills. Remember that card I just discarded to use my Tribute?"

Zenit nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"It was one of my strongest, Gaia the Fierce Knight. And since now I drew this one," he showed Zenit the card, "I can call directly. I play Monster Reborn and summon Gaia from the graveyard. Gaia, destroy the Swordsman."

Aurora gasped as their life points dropped by six hundreds. Suzaku had told her not to underestimate these kids, and he sure was right. "We still have the advantage."

"I end my turn," Syaoran announced.

_'So far, so good,'_ Yugi thought.

_'I don't know... Something tells me those two may have strong cards waiting.'_

Sakura drew a card and nodded. Return, that card could prove useful if used at the right time. "Okay, I set another face-down monster, and end my turn."

Zenit laughed. "Girl's scared of attacking us."

"As I told Yugi before, attacking isn't the only way to win a duel. And right now, I have more than enough time to prepare my strategy. "

Syaoran knew what Sakura was trying to do, and he had a couple cards in his deck that could help her. He only had to draw them.

Aurora smiled deviously. "Then I guess it's time to stop fooling around. Your Gaia may be strong, but not as strong as this. I call forth Suzaku's Priestess!"

Honda stated the obvious as the monster appeared. "Looks hot." The 'Priestess' was wearing a white robe that left little to imagination, her red hair contrasting with her clothing. "But she's not stronger than Gaia," the brown-haired guy noted. With two thousand attack points, it wasn't strong enough to take on Syaoran's card.

"Oh, maybe not now, but all Suzaku cards gain something when there's Suzaku cards on the field. In the Priestess' case, she gets three hundred attack points for each Suzaku monst card face-up."

Sakura frowned. "Hoe? But that doesn't help her at all."

Syaoran flinched as the Priestess' attack went up to twenty three hundred. "It does... It counts any Suzaku monster card, including herself."

"Same old," Kazuya commented, "but still not enough to defeat Gaia. "

"But this Aurora girl forced him to a stalemate."

The others turned to see Kaiba standing a few meters away, watching the duel. "I thought you'd left," Touya noted.

Kaiba shrugged. "I saw the creeps walk into Yugi's house, and I guessed they were going to challenge one of your group. Right now, I want to see just how good those Sakura cards are."

"We're having a duel here, rich boy," Aurora snapped. "Anyways, since attacking Gaia would destroy my Priestess, I'll target Kinomoto's card instead. Priestess, attack!" As she saw the card flip, she frowned. "Zero defense points? Why the hell would you put it in defense then?"

Zenit groaned. "Possibly a flip effect." Sakura chuckled. "Close. You attacked Windy, and activated her special effect. When attacked in defense position, damage isn't calculated, and your monster can't change position or attack as long as Windy stays in the field."

"I see... I end my turn."

"And I start mine," Zenit said. "I play Suzaku's Barrier in Defense Position. As all Suzaku monsters, he gains something from all others. three hundred points to attack and defense, to be exact." The Barrier looked like a brick wall, but it's color was flame red. The monster's total points were twenty one and twenty eight hundreds. That made it impossible for Zenit's rivals to destroy with a monster card. And it also boosted the Priestess, which rendered her untouchable as well.

"And with that, my turn ends."

Syaoran drew a card and smiled. "Sakura, I want you to use this card. I set a face-down card, and summon Copycat. He can clone the attack and defense of any monster on the field, and I choose the Priestess."

Yugi nodded. "I know what's next. Gotta admit Li isn't bad."

"I attack Priestess with my Copycat, and both are destroyed. That's it for now."

Sakura drew a card next. Shield. She then remembered what Syaoran had said, and nodded. "I activate Syaoran's face-down card..." As it rose, she looked at him. "You could've used it."

"I'm here just to protect you, Sakura. That card will help you more than me."

"Thanks." She turned back to the battle. "The card was Pot of Greed, which means I can draw two more cards..." Twins and Earthy. "Okay... I set a face-down card and..."

Kaiba yawned. "Are they gonna start attacking yet?"

"I activate my spell card Hope. It allows me to fuse with certain monster and spell cards to become a duel monster myself."

Zenit rose an eyebrow. "Oh shit."

"I call forth the four elementals. Windy, Watery, Earthy, Fiery!"

A light show later, Sakura was standing on the field, wearing the dark robe the others had seen before. "This is my Warlock Sakura form. But before I attack, I'll use Hope's special ability, sending it back to my deck from the graveyard."

After shuffling the deck, she smiled at her foes, and despite it being a friendly smile, her intentions were clear. "Now, time to remove that barrier." A blast of fire came from her wand, destroying the summoned Barrier. "And with that, I end my turn. Having fun so far?"

Aurora looked at Zenit. Right now, the only thing that could save the day, was one of Zenit's effect monsters. "We're not here to have fun, we're here to get new soldiers."

"And that's why you lose," Yugi noted.

Kaiba nodded. "With a monster like that, I'm glad we don't have to fight her."

"So, still think she's a rookie?" Touya asked.

"Her deck's stronger than it looked, and she knows the basics. I'd like to test her skills later."

Sakura smiled at him. "We'll see. For now, thought, we have to finish this duel. So, Aurora, you can stop gawking at me and start your turn."

Yugi frowned at that. _'She's being over-confident.'_

_'She has reasons to, Yugi. But you're right. We managed to beat Pegasus, Noah, Marik and others with all odds against us.'_

_'Also, those Suzaku cards... Who knows what else they have in their decks...'_

_'Guess we'll have to wait and see.'_

Aurora nodded. "This will be a challenge. I like challenges. Okay, let's see what I can do."

"Be my guest," Sakura said. "Oh, Syaoran, you can use that card I set last turn."

Syaoran blinked. "Huh?"

"Let's say it's a way to thank you for helping me... And could also be a way to finish this duel in our next turn."

Zenit couldn't help but flinch. He had a few traps and spells to use, but Silent was up for their next turn, so they'll have to resist. After that, the Warlock monster Kinomoto had become would go down for good.

But the way Kinomoto was smiling at them... It was like she was hiding something. Something that, for some reason, he felt wasn't good for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Since some of my RL friends and old site's readers did ask about it, yes, some of Sakura's Fusions are immune to traps, spells and **flip** effects. Even her Warlock card's not godlike, as Relinquished, for one, would destroy her. (And there's plenty non-flip effect monsters around to quite mess up with her.) 

Why not make her fusions downright godlike? It'd take the fun off the duels, and the planned plot requires her to be defeatable.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	5. Warlocks And Dragons

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 5: Warlocks And Dragons.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: November 21, 2006_

* * *

Aurora sighed. "I hate playing defense, but I don't have anything I could use against you right now. I set a face-down monster and two face-down cards, and end my turn." 

Zenit, on the other hand, did have something to take care of the Warlock. "I also set a face-down card and a face-down monster, and end my turn."

"How was it," Kaiba mused, "'all you kids do is defend'?"

"My Silent goes to the graveyard now," Sakura said, "but I think it did quite a bit of damage so far."

Syaoran drew a card. Baby Dragon. It was pretty useless right now, but... He still had the card Sakura had set. "I activate Sakura's face-down card." He smiled as he saw what card it was. "Return lets me summon up to five monsters directly from the graveyard, at the cost of a thousand life points. I can only summon two right now, but it's still more than enough."

"I see... Sakura's spells and traps' main flaw is, most use up life points to be activated," Kaiba noted.

Yugi nodded. "If you hold her into a stalemate for long enough, she can pretty much run out of life points on her own."

"I set two monsters in face-down position from the graveyard, and attack Aurora's face-down monster with Gaia!"

"Not going to work," Zenit said. "I activate a quick spell, Suzaku's Fortress. This spell card stops any attack and cancels the current battle phase."

"Negate Attack copycat," Jou noted.

"Main difference is, it can't be stopped by any other trap or spell card."

"Since I can't do a thing right now, I end my turn," Syaoran said. "Sakura, you can pretty much run over them now."

Sakura nodded and drew a card. Mist, it could be good to use right now, as the enemy had several traps and spells set. "I set a face-down card, and attack Zenit's face-down monster."

Zenit laughed. "Thanks for that, girl. You attacked my Man-Eater Bug, which means I can send any of your monsters to the graveyard."

Sakura smiled at him. "I would be worried about that, if you could activate that effect."

"What the heck?" Zenit gasped as his card was sent to the graveyard.

"My Warlock form cancels any flip effect your monsters may have when I attack them, and is unaffected by flip effects as well. It also has another effect, but I'd rather let you discover it yourselves. Now, I attack the other face-down card with Gaia." Aurora frowned as her Prevent Rat was destroyed. They were defenseless, but luckily their turn would come next. "Your turn."

"That card is just too strong to be attacked directly, except for some of the strongest duel monsters." Yugi noted.

"I figured that out," Kaiba said. "My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon would have a slight chance to win, with some help." Even then, summoning the Blue Eyes was as difficult as summoning the Warlock, and he was never too fond of relying on luck. Wether luck did save his hide several times in the past or not, wasn't a point he cared considering.

Aurora looked at Zenit. "If this fails, use your little surprise." Zenit nodded. "Okay, I set a face-down card, then activate Raigeki. Kiss all your monsters goodbye!"

Sakura shrugged. "I counter with Mist. It destroys all your spell and trap cards."

Zenit flinched. It was a good thing he hadn't set his 'surprise' yet. "

"Do it, Zenit," Aurora said.

Zenit's eyes shot glares at both Sakura and Syaoran. "This will be fun. I activate Dark Hole!"

Kaiba flinched. "Well, that's it for the Warlock."

As the smoke cleared, however, the Warlock was still there. All the other monster cards had been removed, but Sakura just stood smiling at a very dumbfounded Zenit.

"You just found my second effect," Sakura said. "The Warlock Sakura form is unaffected by spell and trap cards."

"On one hand, it lets her shrug off Raigeki or Black Hole," Kaiba said, "But on the other hand, it also doesn't let her attack improve. "

"What for?" Honda muttered. "She really doesn't need it."

Zenit couldn't help but admit Kinomoto was good. But never outloud. "I set a face-down monster, then, and end my turn."

Syaoran smirked as he looked at the card he'd just drawn. Combined with one of the card he was already holding, it'd be enough to take those fools down. "I'll play a card I've been holding back since the start of this duel. Change of Heart!"

Zenit groaned as his monster switched sides. "Well, this doesn't look good."

"It'll look worse. I summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

"Good choice of cards, indeed," Yugi mused.

"Wow, she looks awesome!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Wonder if I could make an outfit just like that one?"

Sakura heard that and laughed nervously. "Thought she was out of that phase..."

Syaoran chuckled at her, but then turned serious again as he looked at his foes. "And since you're open for an attack, don't mind if I take the chance. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

Aurora frowned. "Hmmm... This sucks. But at least, we'll have one more turn to go."

"I end my turn," Syaoran said as he noted she was right. Sakura wouldn't be able to use his monster this turn, so they'd have to play a bit longer.

The face Sakura put as she drew a card, however, told him the duel was about to end prematurely. "I hope you don't mind me killing your magician, Syaoran," she said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Zenit asked.

Syaoran knew only one Sakura card that'd do that, so he nodded. "Go for it."

"I use the card I just drew, Arrow, to destroy the Dark Magician Girl."

"Destroying a monster on her side?" Kaiba asked. "That's..."

Yugi recalled the card's effect and shrugged. "That's just what they need to win, Kaiba."

"When Arrow destroys a monster, it's attack points equal damage to my rival, even if the monster was mine."

Zenit flinched as his side's life points dropped to three thousand four hundred. "This is... Incredible."

"You two were fun to fight, but I'll have to end this now." Sakura rose her staff, and a couple dark energy blasts shot forwards, hitting both Zenit and Aurora and knocking them back. Their life points dropped to zero and the arena vanished.

Aurora flinched as she stood up, and noticed Sakura's suit hadn't vanished. "What the..."

The brunette glared at them. "Tell your boss this: Next time he should come fight me himself. That is, unless he's a coward who can't fight his own battles."

Zenit growled and charged at Sakura, drawing a knife from under his duel disk. "I won't let you insult master Suzaku!"

Sakura simply shot another energy blast, knocking Zenit back harder than before. "I thought you said you'd leave me alone. You better leave this place, before I stop playing nice." She mentally summoned her four elementals for effect, and from the looks in her foes' faces, they surely did their job well.

Aurora took a step back. "Screw it. I'm out of here." Zenit glared at Sakura as Aurora vanished, then he left the scene himself.

Sakura turned back to normal and her elementals vanished. "Finally, this fight's over."

"You weren't really going to kill them, right?" Yugi asked walking to her.

"Of course not. I could give them a nice beating if forced to, though."

Syaoran hugged Sakura and kissed her softly. "That was fun."

Sakura blushed slightly then noticed Kaiba leaving. "Wait, Kaiba!"

"I've seen more than enough today," Kaiba said. "Maybe I'll have a friendly duel with you someday, Kinomoto."

As the socially-challenged millionaire left the scene, Tomoyo was still lost in her own world. "Wonder how that magician suit would look in pink?"

Honda rose an eyebrow as he heard that. "What's she on?"

"Don't ask," Sakura muttered.

* * *

Suzaku nodded as Zenit and Aurora informed them of their defeat. "I see... While you lost against Kinomoto, Seraph was victorious against someone else." 

"Who did she turn? I thought all the important duelists were with Motou."

"That's true. But there was one lesser duelist whose connection with one of our targets make her important as well. And I already sent her to bring him to our ranks."

Zenit smiled at that. Whatever Suzaku was planning, it would be good.

"Oh, and Zenit... Kinomoto's right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go fight her myself next time, without interferences. If she can fight her own battles, so can I. You may leave now." Aurora and Zenit bowed at him and left the room. A couple red eyes appeared behind him, the new figure cloaked by shadows. "I was wondering where you were."

"Just doing a bit of research. Want me to keep Kinomoto entertained while you prepare?"

"Not yet, Hisako. Not yet."

* * *

As he walked into his classroom, Yugi frowned. "Something wrong, Jou?" 

Jou nodded. "It's Shizuka."

"Huh? what's wrong with her?"

"Last night when I got back home, she seemed cold and distant. She didn't speak to me much, and wasn't answering any questions."

"Strange. Think she's sick?"

Jou sighed. "I don't know. I'm going to find out today."

* * *

"Gee, and I missed that?" 

Syaoran just stared at Mei Ling. He'd told her all that had happened the day before, but he'd thought she wasn't a duel monster fan. "Why, you wanted to watch the battle?"

"You can't call that crap battling. I'd just gone and kicked those losers around for a while."

"I don't doubt it," Syaoran admitted. As long as she didn't try to meelee a Blue Eyes...

"Duels. Bah. Duels are fought with swords, guns or even _fists_," Mei Ling ranted on.

_'Knowing her,'_ Syaoran thought, _'she'd most likely try.'_

* * *

"Wait, Shizuka!" 

The girl turned and saw her blonde-haired brother walking her way. she didn't smile, however, she just stared at him. "Kazuya..."

"What's going on, Shizuka? You're acting weird," the boy noted. Shizuka noted Yugi was with him, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, it's just that you're here too... I may be able to defeat you both."

"What do..." Jou started, then flinched. "No, not you..."

"Unfortunately for you, yes," Shizuka said. "Seraph challenged me to a duel yesterday, I thought I could use the practice... But she was a bit better than me."

"Damn... If she lost, she must've joined them."

_'Stating the obvious just isn't your thing, Yugi,'_ The Pharaoh mused.

_'Why use her though? Even if Jou taught her a lot this last year, she's still not up to his level.'_

_'Suzaku must be planning to use Jou's soul against himself. Maybe he counts on him being unsure of fighting Shizuka.'_

That, however, was quite a moot point. "All right, Shizuka, let's duel."

"I'm the one supposed to challenge you," Shizuka muttered with a frown.

"Lost your call, sis," Jou said, "so I'll make the rules. If you win, I'll join your group, but if I win... You'll have to leave them."

"That can't..." Shizuka started, then gasped as Suzaku appeared right besides her. "Master Suzaku..."

The man smiled at her, then looked at Jou, his face unreadable. "Your terms sound fair to me."

"Master?"

"Don't worry," Suzaku said to the girl. "If you fail me, I won't hurt you. But you won't have any purpose in my ranks, unless you manage to bring your brother to me."

Jou smirked. "Dream on, goldilocks, I'm gonna get Shizuka back."

"We'll see," Suzaku said, then looked at Yugi. "Interesting person you are. Or should I say '_persons_?' In any case, we'll meet again, in a duel, and soon."

_'Okay, now we know how the enemy looks like,'_ the Pharaoh thought as Suzaku vanished.

_'What was that about stating the obvious again?' _Yugi mused. Sometimes, the Pharaoh wished he had a body of his own, because Yugi deserved some slapping now and then.

Jou produced his cards and put them into his disk. Shizuka did the same with her own cards... Though some of them weren't normally in her deck. "Four thousand life points should be enough," Jou noted.

Yugi sighed. "Good luck, Jou."

Jou nodded. "You go first, sis."

"Always the gentleman," Shizuka mused. "Okay, I put a face-down monster and two face-down cards and end my turn."

"I see... I bet goldilocks gave you some new cards, huh?" Jou asked with a half-smirk. He'd been dying to fight one of those Suzaku-using baboons, and he figured the fight would be worth it even if it was his sister who was fighting him.

"Good guess."

"Then I think it's time to see if you're as good a duelist as I hope you are."

"You talk too much, brother."

Jou chuckled. "And you're no fun. Anyways... I start by setting three face-down cards, and activate one of them... Insect barrier!"

"I see you also got new cards..."

"Yep... I also play my Axe Raider in attack position, and add Draconic Attack to it. That makes him have a total of twenty two hundred attack points. And now, I attack your face-down card!"

Shizuka chuckled. "That's none other than Suzaku's Barrier, thanks to it's special effect it has two point five thousand defense points... Hence you just hit yourself, brother."

"I see... I set another face-down card and end my turn."

"Let's see..." Shizuka smiled at the card she'd drawn. "I play Suzaku's Thief in defense position, with one thousand and one point two thousand points, which go up by four hundreds thanks to it's special effect... And add three hundreds more to my Barrier."

"Uh huh... I've told you a thousand times, playing defensive always isn't the way to win."

"I also activate Suzaku's Torment, this trap takes five hundred life points from both players during each standby phase. See, I just need to stall you. Oh, and my thief has another effect, it lets me draw one extra card at the end of my turn."

_'Strange effect'_ Yugi heard in his mind. He just nodded, the battle was too important to lose focus. From how things looked, Jou was already in a slight disadvantage.

Jou had figured that too, he had almost no monsters that could take on the Barrier, and his life points had dropped to nearly three thousand without any attacks from his opponent. He had, however, a way to keep his sister from attacking. And with the card he'd just drawn, he could win this fight. "I activate my trap card, DNA Surgery, and change all monsters in the field to Insect type. And while I'm at it, I play Raigeki!"

Shizuka frowned. Those new cards were messing her strategy, but she still had one piece to move and make him drop to his knees. "Good move."

"I'm not done. I play Monster Reborn, bringing your Barrier back to my side... And sacrifice both monsters to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Yugi nodded as he saw the massive dragon appear on the field. "Well played, Jou."

"Red Eyes, attack her life points directly!"

"Sorry, but no. I play my second face-down card, Suzaku's Fortress. You know what this does already, right?"

Jou cursed. "Okay then, I end my turn."

Shizuka giggled as their life points dropped by five hundreds. "Don't be upset, brother, you'll be able to use your pet next turn... " her smile turned into an impish smile as she saw what she'd drawn. "Or maybe not. Meet Suzaku's Dragon, this baby has two point five thousand attack points and gains two hundred for each Suzaku monster around. That makes him three hundred points too strong for you."

"You can't attack yet."

"I don't need to," Shizuka said. "See, bro, defending sometimes _is_ the way to win."

Yugi saw Jou glare at Shizuka and winced. She was right, all she had to do was keep him from attacking, and her Torment trap card would soon kick Jou's points down to zero.

"Your turn, dear brother," Shizuka said with a mocking smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Shizuka/Serenity was quite useless in the show, but hey, other than Mai, she's the only girl Kazuya gives half a damn about...

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	6. Face of the Enemy

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 6: Face of the Enemy.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: December 13, 2006_

* * *

Yugi frowned. While he trusted his friend's skills, those Suzaku cards were tricky. Right now, both sides were at a stalemate, but that was just what Shizuka wanted. In a few turns, Jou's LP would run out, unless he managed to draw a few more good cards. 

Jou drew a card and smiled. "Good. I end my turn."

"You should give up now, brother. There's nothing in your deck that can defeat me."

"The duel ain't over until the last card's played."

"Very well, then... I set a face-down card, and that's it for now. "

Her brother smiled. Even turned evil, she was still playing as she usually did. He wouldn't worry about it, had she not managed to defeat him playing defensive in the past. And that was without any of those annoying Suzaku cards.

He drew another card and his mood lightened even more. "Oh yeah... "

"Stop bluffing, brother. You got nothing better than that Red Eyes lizard in your deck."

"Tsk, tsk, I told you I had new cards too... And one of them is one of Yugi's favorites. So, I play this!"

Yugi looked at the Polymerization card and nodded. "Things are about to get interesting."

"I sacrifice my Red Eyes and Summoned Skull to create the mighty Red Eyes Skull Dragon!"

Shizuka flinched at the numbers. "That's..."

"Attack!" The Dragon shot at Shizuka's red-scaled one, and destroyed it. Shizuka's life points dropped below his. "You know, I think I just turned the tables."

Shizuka laughed as she drew a card. "You think? You should always be aware of the magic cards your opponent sets, you taught me that... So here's mine, I activate my trap card, Suzaku's Potion!"

Yugi paled as Shizuka's life points rose. "Oh no..."

"My life points are raised by two thousands, giving me enough turns to beat you. But you, dear brother, only have next turn to win. So, I set my Suzaku's Priestess in defense position."

"I really shouldn't have taught you so well," Jou commented. It was true, though, he only had two hundred life points left, against her two thousands... And his Skull Dragon wouldn't be able to attack. "There's one factor you can't shrug off, sis. Some people say I only got to where I am due to sheer luck, and they may be right." He drew a card, and looked at it. "Know what, you're right, the duel ends in this turn. I play Defusion!"

Shizuka gasped. "No way..."

"Luck means nothing if you just grab a bunch of random cards and call it a deck. Defusion's a card that I guessed would be needed sooner or later. So, let's end this. Summoned Skull, destroy her Priestess!"

Shizuka fell to her knees. "Finish this, brother."

Jou nodded. "Red Eyes, attack her life points directly!"

As the wave of red fire hit Shizuka, the field vanished, along with the cards summoned inside it. "That was a close call."

Shizuka stood up. "Kazuya, sorry about all that... I couldn't..."

"It's okay, Shizuka. I'm just glad you're back to my side."

The girl suddenly looked at the deck still in her duel disc and gasped as several cards vanished. "The Suzaku cards..."

"Hate to admit it, but that was a wise move. If we could keep the cards, we could study their strengths and weaknesses," Yugi said.

"Maybe that's his plan," Jou said.

"Huh?"

"He sends others to duel us, so he can figure our weak and strong points, and use that information against us."

"You mean he'll only come after one of us after he thinks he knows enough?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I'm guessing."

Shizuka sighed. "I'm going home, I need to recover after that duel. "

Yugi turned around as the girl left, and chuckled. "Kaiba, you can come out of hiding now."

Seto Kaiba walked out of the alley he'd watched the battle from and frowned. "You knew I was there all along?"

"The Pharaoh sees things I can't see," Yugi explained.

Kaiba turned to Jou. "I'm disappointed. I expected you to win way faster than that."

"It wouldn't have been fun at all."

"I'm serious. It's pitiful someone that, for some reason, ranks high amongst the world's top duelists, almost loses against a newbie."

"Shizuka's no newbie, pretty boy. I bet she could kick your ass around anytime."

Kaiba turned to leave, laughing loud at Jounoichi's expense. "Yugi, you should take your friend to a hospital, he's delirious."

Jou glared at Kaiba's back as he walked away, then he looked at Yugi. "I think we better get out of here before someone else comes asking for a duel."

"That's a good idea. Think any of our friends out there were challenged?"

Jou shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I just hope they don't turn Mai into a cold-hearted bitch again."

"I don't think she'd like you calling her that."

Jou just shrugged and started walked away. Yugi followed, noticing Jou's mood had darkened, but said nothing.

* * *

Speaking of Mai, she was just done with a duel. "Hmph. If you guys really want me joining, you should send someone who can duel." 

The man growled at her. "There's more of us, and we'll keep on coming until you join our cause."

Mai just walked away before the man could rant on about how great his master was and how perfect his plan was. She'd had enough of that already, being challenged twice in two days, by two losers.

And this loser called himself 'The Mighty Orion.' Mighty indeed. She wondered if Jou and the others had already faced one of them. "Guess I'll have to go and ask them myself."

* * *

Sakura frowned as Jou finished telling her about his last duel. They were in the shop's backyard, along with Yugi, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Anzu and Mei Ling. "That sounds bad. Using your sister to get to you, that's just low." 

"Yeah, but that Suzaku guy looked too polite," Yugi said. "I don't know if it's all a facade, or if he's really that way."

Mei Ling had decided to tag along this time, but she was listening to them with detached interest. She was browsing a pack of cards Syaoran had just bought, and wasn't too impressed by them. "I still don't see why don't you guys just go to their hideout and kick their asses."

"We would," Yugi said, "if we knew where they are."

"None of these cards look too dangerous," Mei Ling said. "I could beat any of them barehanded."

Yugi frowned. "Don't underestimate these cards. Those who have a strong spirit can bring their true form out, like Sakura does with her cards."

Syaoran sighed. "I know her too damn well. She won't be quiet about it until she gets a beating."

Jou shrugged. "Well then... Panther Warrior, sic'em!"

Yugi gasped as the feline swordsman appeared. "Jou, that could be dangerous."

Mei Ling looked at the monster and laughed. "Kitty wants some tuna?"

The panther rushed forwards, raising his sword. Mei Ling did a split to dodge the diagonal slash, then punched straight up as the monster run past her.

Jou paled as his monster fell down clutching it's vital area then vanished. "Wow, that chick knows how to fight..."

_'She can handle fighters, but what about magicians?'_

_'I don't want to hurt her,'_ Yugi noted.

_'For some reason, I don't think we can.'_

Yugi smiled. "Since we're not in a duel, I can call one of my favorite cards here to fight. Go forth, Dark Magician Girl!"

"Yugi, you sure that's safe?" Anzu asked worriedly.

The pointy-hatted witch laughed. "Funny hairdo."

Mei Ling scowled. "Like you can talk, mad hatter." She rushed forwards this time, not waiting for the monster's attack.

The magician giggled and shot a magic blast, taking Mei Ling off-guard. As her foe staggered back, the blonde leapt forwards, flinging her staff down at her. Mei Ling wasn't out yet, however, and she blocked the staff with one hand, spinning around her target and delivering a chop to her back.

The creature swung her staff as she spun around, but gasped as she didn't see her mark. "Come out and play!"

"I'm up here, blonde joke."

The Dark Magician Girl looked up to see Mei Ling coming down at her with a drop kick. She rapidly summoned a spell and shot it right as her foe's foot hit her midsection.

Everyone gasped as both Mei Ling and the magician fell down, the creature vanishing as she hit the ground. "Is she okay?" Anzu asked.

Sakura checked on her. "She's fine, just knocked out."

"She's a skilled fighter," Yugi commented.

Syaoran smirked. "Back home, some said she'd learnt how to fight before she'd learnt how to walk. After seeing her fight for a decade, I'm not sure if that's a joke or not."

"Oww..." Mei Ling stood up and grimaced. "That hurt."

Jou smirked. "See, girl? You're good, but don't underestimate these monsters. Some are just too big and bad for a human to take on." To demonstrate his point, he produced a Red Eyes Skull Dragon card and showed it to her.

"I guess I did underestimate those things a bit. Still, I could just go and kick any duelist's ass before they could even grab their decks."

"Good point," Jou muttered.

"Heh... I supposed I'd find you merry losers here."

"What are ya doing here, rich boy?" Jou snapped at Kaiba, who'd just leapt over the fence.

"Not here to trade insults with you, that's for sure," Kaiba snapped back.

"Then what are you here for?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba looked at Yugi and smirked. Despite not buying the whole ancient Egypt bullshit, he still knew Yugi had two different sides, and this one was indeed the one they called 'Pharaoh.' "I was researching on a quite new game company named Phoenix Corporation, and what I found out seems to fit what your magician friend told me. Maybe you should go check it out."

"Phoenix... Suzaku," Sakura frowned. "Zero points for stealth."

"Now if you excuse me, I'll go take care of actually important business."

"Hey Dick Tracy, isn't the world's destiny important to you?"

Kaiba turned to Mei Ling. "I won't waste my time with little girls, so shut it."

Syaoran was quite eager to pound Kaiba's face in for that, but someone else did it first. Everyone gasped as Mei Ling rocketed forwards, her fist impacting Kaiba's stomach before he could react, and forcing all the air out of his lungs.

The girl turned her back to the now gasping millionaire, and started walking back to the group. "First off, don't call me little girl. And also, the only person who can tell me to shut up, is my mother. "

The others didn't know how to react to what had just happened. Well, except for Jou, who'd fallen to the ground in a laughing fit. Anzu sighed. "You know, I was sure sooner or later, someone'd do that."

"You okay, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Ba...Rely," Kaiba grunted as he stood up, massaging his midsection.

"Any more comments to make?" Mei Ling snapped.

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm done with what I came here to do..."

"Yeah, get beaten by a girl for being a bigmouthed fool," Jou noted as he tried, and failed, to stop laughing.

"So, I'm leaving," the milllionaire said, not bothering to snap back at Jou.

"He's a real charmer," Mei Ling commented.

"That attack wasn't necessary," Syaoran noted. "Amusing and deserved, but unnecessary."

"Says you," Mei Ling said.

"Next time, aim for his head," Jou suggested, still not quite done laughing.

His laughing stopped, however, when a figure appeared in the yard. "Suzaku..." Yugi muttered.

"He's Suzaku?" Sakura asked. A blonde-haired man wearing a white business suit, didn't look too intimidating to her. What she was feeling in her mind, however, was quite unsetting, as Suzaku was admittedly stronger than her magic-wise. "Well, I had to meet you sooner or later, I guess."

"Sakura Kinomoto, master of the Clow... Or should I say, the Sakura cards. It's a pleasure to meet the descendant of the great Clow Reed. "

Syaoran took a step towards him, but Suzaku didn't seem to notice. "You touch her, and I'll..."

"Don't worry, boy, I'm not going to kill her," Suzaku said calmly. "It's not my style. But someone like her, in ther wrong side of the battlefield, is a wild card, and one I can't ignore."

"So?" Sakura asked, already guessing the answer.

"So, I'm here to challenge you, and only you, to a duel. If I win, you'll join us. If I lose, it'll be the last time you'll have to duel us, unless you choose to interfere with our quest."

"Sounds fair," Sakura said.

"If any of you want to witnesses this battle, you must not interfere with it. If you do, she'll lose automatically." The others nodded their agreement, Syaoran, Yugi and Mei Ling taking a few seconds before nodding. "Well, then, let's go to a more fitting battle arena. "

Sakura blinked and looked around. Her surroundings had changed to a marble-white, large room, and she could see her friends were there. "Hoe? Where are we?"

"I cannot tell you that, but don't fear. Your friends will return to their last location once the duel's over. Wether or not you return along with them, will be decided now."

Kero and Yukito appeared in the room, looking around in confusion. "What the... Who's that man?"

Sakura looked at Kero. "Suzaku, at least one of her descendants. And we're about to have a duel." The two guardians nodded and returned to their card forms, and Sakura smiled. "I'm ready."

"Now, before we start, we'll shuffle each other's cards, as is custom in duels," Suzaku said, then smiled at Sakura's worried face. "I won't steal them. I wouldn't be able to use those cards unless I won them in a magic battle, and also, my cards are stronger so I don't need yours."

Sakura nodded at that, and both decks were shuffled. They then stood facing each other, several meters apart, and readied their decks. "Hey, the guy doesn't have a duel disk," Jou noted.

Yugi was waiting for the duel to start, well aware of the consequences if his newest friend lost. "Like Sakura. I asked her why she didn't use one of them, and she said it'd just be a nuissance to her."

Mei Ling looked at Syaoran. "You okay?"

"No. I want to help her, to protect her, but all I can do is stay here and watch. I hate that."

"I could kick that guy's ass..." Mei Ling started.

"His magic is impressively high," Syaoran noted. "Also, you heard him. If we interfere, she loses. And if she loses, she'll get turned into our enemy."

Tomoyo, who'd been eerily silent, sighed. "Dumb little me, I had to forget my cammera today of all days..."

"Let us start," Suzaku said.

Sakura looked at the numbers magically formed above their heads. "Eight thousands?"

"I know your deck well, Sakura, and I know you need life points to activate most of your magic cards. I'm giving you that advantage, and also... Ladies first."

Sakura looked down at the cards she'd drawn, and couldn't help but laugh. "Guess I started this the right way. I summon both Yue and Kerberos, and set two cards down. Your turn."

Suzaku looked at the two guardians. The angel had been set in defense position, while Kerberos was attacking. It didn't matter, though, as he had a few ways to get rid of both.

Yugi and his spiritual guest were both thinking the same way. Suzaku better had a really good strategy for this duel, or his life points would run out faster than Haga and Ryuuzaki ran out of fans.

* * *

**A/N:** About Kaiba getting mauled... I don't think any non-fangull would really resist for more than three or four minutes without wanting to knock him senseless. Mei Ling's just a lot more practical than the others. 

And yep, Yue and Kerberos can be special summoned that way, as shown in the first episode, but only if there's no other monsters around (excluding each other.) Godly? Not really, the side-effect of their summoning will be explained soon enough.

How will this duel end? I think it's a given. Still, not telling.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	7. Turning Point

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 7: Turning Point.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: December 15, 2006_

* * *

"Oh, it seems I'm in disadvantage right now," Suzaku said. "I actually expected this, your cards are, after all, quite strong." 

Sakura nodded. "But it's only begun."

Suzaku looked at his hand. "You're right. And I wasn't dumb enough to give my followers all my cards. But let's start with a classic. I set two face-down cards, and summon Thief in defense position."

The brunette smiled as Suzaku's monster appeared. "I'll activate Arrow, destroying that monster and dealing it's fourteen hundred attack points directly to your life points."

Suzaku frowned. One one hand, that meant he was defenseless, but on the other hand, Sakura had used her Arrow card on a weak monster, so the damage wasn't grand. And he had a few good cards to play yet. "Your turn."

Sakura nodded. Shield, Power and Sword, not a lot could be done with those, but with a bit of luck she'd get Hope soon. It was, however, time to get rid of Suzaku's magic cards. "I activate Mist."

"She's clearly on the winning side," Touya commented.

Yugi frowned. For the look in Suzaku's face, he was expecting that move. As the two face-down cards showed themselves, he frowned. "Suzaku's Veil?"

Suzaku chuckled. "They're harmless, fake spell cards."

Syaoran frowned. "So Sakura just used her Mist for nothing?"

Sakura giggled. "I guess you forget I can still attack you. I change Yue to attack and strike your life points directly!"

As Yue moved to attack him, Suzaku snorted. "Good try, but I have this. Suzaku's Fortress!"

"Guess he's full of tricks too," Jou noted.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, your turn." Though she wondered what cards he could have to let him defeat Kerberos. If he did that, she'd be the one in disadvantage.

"Why not summon any more monsters?" Suzaku asked.

"That's the drawback of having Kerberos and Yue summoned directly. I can't summon any monsters for two turns."

Suzaku nodded and took a pensive pose for a few seconds while he looked at his hand. "Oh, let's try this. I summon my Suzaku's Barrier in defense position, and equip it with Suzaku's Bond."

"Hoe? What's that card's effect?"

Suzaku's face turned unreadable. "It's no fun if your opponent knows all your tricks, so... Attack Barrier and find out. I set another face-down card, and that's it for now."

Sakura looked at her lattest draw: Fight. She didn't need to summon it yet, and she'd rather have a backup in case her two Guardians were taken down. Also, she could use it as a Fusion. "Hmmm... I think I won't attack this time."

"Sakura, do it," Yue said.

"But..."

"You can only get him by destroying Barrier. Use me to attack it, then whatever effect that thing has will be gone, and Kerberos can decimate his life points."

Her eyes widened. Yue was right, sometimes there was no way around making a sacrifice.

"That card could be something like Raigeki or Dark Hole," Jou commented, "and there's also that face-down card. I bet Suzaku's up to no good."

Suzaku chuckled. "Just attack if you're going to."

Sakura nodded, and decided to save Fight for later. After all, she didn't know what Bond's effect was. "I attack your Barrier with Yue!"

Suzaku shrugged as Barrier was destroyed. "Good. I activate Bond's effect. When one of your monsters attack a card equipped with this, it's destroyed. Don't worry, your guardian angel still destroyed Barrier, but Bond has another effect: When sent to the graveyard, it deals five hundred points of direct damage to you."

Sakura gasped as the Bond card, which looked like a ball-and-chain, turned into an energy bolt then struck her. She staggered back and coughed. "That hurt..."

"Also, I have this in stock for your pet cat. Fortress!"

"But he used that last turn," Jou commented.

Suzaku laughed at that. "Yes, I expected you all to assume I only had one card of each type. See, my ancestor made most of these cards, but I was able to create new ones, and replicate the ones I already had." He turned to Sakura. "Your deck is strong, you could defeat even the so-called King of Duels if luck was on your side... But there's a main flaw, you have one card of each, and only two or three cards that can bring them back once used."

Sakura nodded. "I know my limitations. Do you know yours?"

Suzaku smiled. "Why don't we find out?"

"We will, since it's your turn," Sakura said.

"He's bluffing," Jou commented. "Look at him. No cards set, no cards in hand. He's a gonner."

The gold-haired man turned to him. "You told your sister luck was a factor never to be ignored. Was that just small talk?"

Jou fell silent. Hard to admit it, but the jerk was right. "I don't think luck can help you beat Kerberos."

Suzaku drew a card and chuckled. "I'm really going to have to thank Lady Luck for this one. I play my spell card Suzaku's Treasure!"

"New card," Yugi noted. And he had the feeling it was a very bad thing for Sakura.

"Before you ask, let me explain. Treasure's effect is simple, it lets me draw five cards without any costs." The man drew cards, and smiled. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but these five cards will defeat you. First off, I set Suzaku's Decree. It makes any magic card on my side be considered a monster for effects only."

"What's so special about that?" Mei Ling asked, not really following. Well, admitedly, she had a hard time following most of the 'battle.'

Syaoran frowned. "Each Suzaku monster gains power when there's other suzaku monsters around. Normally the worst would be if Suzaku managed to get five monsters out, since that'd mean any of them would have their bonus attack multiplied by five."

Anzu winced. "But with Decree, he could have up to eleven times that bonus."

"Still, that's not bad for now. He doesn't have enough monsters out to make Sakura worry," Touya noted.

Suzaku's smile hadn't faltered. "That's about to change. I play a spell card, Suzaku's Circle, which lets me special summon a monster from my hand, no matter the level. I choose my Suzaku's Archon, he gains five hundred attack and defense for each Suzaku monster on the field." The monster looked humanoid, altough he was clad in a black, hooded robe that obscured it's face, so nobody knew what he, she or it looked like.

Yugi frowned. Seven stars, and three thousand attack points and two point five thousand defense points. With the added thousand from bonus, it was up to Kerberos' power. _'Not good enough yet, unless he's planning for a suicidal attack.'_

The Pharaoh nodded. _'But he still has his normal summon left, that'd make Archon five hundred points stronger than Kerberos. '  
_

Sakura was thinking along the same lines. "So, that's all?"

"Unfortunately for you, no," Suzaku said. "I summon Suzaku's Necromancer. It has a second effect besides giving Archon a bonus. It lets me bring two monsters back from my graveyard. I summon my Thief and Barrier."

"Oh damn..." Tomoyo muttered. She'd been silently watching the duel, and wished she had a way to help. "Sakura, you can win."

Sakura frowned. "But... That monster's attack is... Over five thousands." Kerberos was the only one that could somehow come up to the Archon's level, and he was about to get knocked out of the field.

"That's right, you don't have anything as strong as Archon, and he can only get stronger. But for now, Archon, get rid of the kitty."

"Don't listen to him, Sakura, Tomoyo's right," Kerberos said as the Archon hit him. As the guardian vanished, Sakura lowered her head.

"What's up, Sakura, giving up?"

When Sakura looked up again, she was smiling. "Not at all. In fact, my friends are right, I can still win, but it all depends on my next draw."

Suzaku frowned. None of the cards Sakura had could defeat him, and her fusions weren't enough... Unless she did have a fusion stronger than the Warlock.

"Also, Kerberos lets me summon a Pyro monster when he goes down, and I only have one monster like that besides him. So, I call forth Fiery from my deck!"

Fiery appeared in defense position. Suzaku laughed. "That's all? I destroy your Fiery with my Necromancer, then attack you with Thief. "

Syaoran winced as Sakura was knocked back by the Thief's attack. "Her life points are down to three point five thousand, this doesn't look good."

"My turn," Sakura said, then looked at the card she'd drawn and laughed. "Guess Lady Luck has switched sides. I use my Hope card, along with Power and Shield from my hand, to become..."

"Huh? Power and Shield? I never saw that one," Yugi noted.

Syaoran nodded. "I've seen it, and I think it's the only way to destroy Suzaku's creatures."

"... Vampire Lady Sakura." Sakura was standing in the battlefield, her suit changed to a long red gown, and her canines had grown larger, becoming fang-like, and bat-like, large wings were around her, covering her like a shield as she stood in defense position. "And that'll be all for now."

Suzaku was glaring daggers at Sakura. "That creature... It has no attack or defense points... It must have a hidden effect."

Sakura giggled. "You said it yourself, it's no fun to just tell your foe everything your cards can do."

"That's true," Suzaku said. "Okay, first off I'll put all my monsters into attack position. Then, I'll attack you with my Thief. "

Sakura staggered back as she was hit, her suit turning back to normal, and she leapt back to the field's outskirts. "Thanks for that. When my Vampire Sakura form is defeated, I can, and will, destroy all monsters on the field."

Suzaku's face turned almost furious for a second, then he looked at his hand and smiled. "Well played."

"Oh, that's not all. Vampire Sakura's second effect is, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard when that form's defeated. So, I'll summon Kerberos in attack position."

"It's good to be back," Kerberos said as he appeared in the field. "And I'm ready to take a chew off Suzaku."

Sakura drew another card and nodded. "Good. Let's see if I can end this duel right away. First off, I'll equip Kerberos with Sword, raising his attack to five thousands. And next, I summon Big. That card, as you know, boosts all my monster's attack by five hundred. "

"You're good," Suzaku admitted.

"And you're about to lose," Sakura said. "I attack you directly with Kerberos!" Kerberos shot a fire blast, knocking Suzaku's back, and knocking his life points down to eleven hundred. "Next, I..."

"Not so fast. I activate my Potion!"

Sakura spat some unladylike words as Suzaku's life points rose. "Oh well, I'll still have to slap you around one more turn. Big, attack!"

After the dust settled, Suzaku's life was cut down to thirteen hundred. If not for his smiling face, Sakura would've though she had the duel won.

Suzaku drew a card and sighed. "I really didn't want to use this one card yet."

"Which card?"

"It's a card that will end this duel, I wanted to keep it a secret from the one you call the King of Duels, but there's no way around it now. First off, I summon my Necromancer."

"Oh crap, bet I know what he'll bring back," Anzu said.

"Of course. I summon my Archon and Barrier."

"It can't defeat Kerberos now," Yugi noted.

"And that's when the card I drew comes into play. I activate War Song, which can only be used when Archon's in the field."

Sakura dreaded asking. "What is it's effect?"

"It's very similar to a certain duel card I heard about, one I know Motou owns. It's my very own version of Ragnarok."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Mei Ling frowned. "Is that card strong?"

Syaoran growled. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku turned as Syaoran rushed at him. "I said she'd lose the duel if you interfered."

"She'll lose anyways, but I'm stabbing you through first!"

Suzaku laughed. "Don't think so. Barrier, cover me."

Syaoran bounced back after hitting the wall summon and started shouting curses at him. Suzaku just ignored him and turned to Sakura. "Suzaku, this isn't over. Even if you turn me into your servant, my friends can rescue me."

Suzaku nodded. "I'm well aware of that, but this duel's still about to end for you. Thanks to War Song's effect, I can sacrifice every monster in my deck, hand and graveyard, adding five hundred attack points to Archon for each one of them."

Jou grimaced as he added up mentally. "Fuck, it's attack will skyrocket."

Suzaku laughed. "I bet you're guessing how many monsters I have... See, that's the trick, with Decree out, all my cards count as monsters, even Decree itself."

"No way," Yugi muttered.

_'Unfortunately, she lost,' _the Pharaoh said with a mental sigh.

_'We'll get her back.'_

Sakura paled as she looked at the Archon. It's attack had risen to an incredible twenty-three point five thousands. "Guys, whatever happens, don't give up hope."

As Sakura said that, three cards flew out of her deck, and right to Syaoran's hands. Two of the cards turned into Yukito and Kero, and the third, was The Hope. "Sakura..."

"I love you," Sakura said just before the monster hit her.

As Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious, Suzaku frowned. "Well, I guess this is it."

Yugi frowned. "I'll duel you next."

"Not right now," Suzaku said. "Begone."

* * *

Mei Ling blinked a few times. No, her eyes weren't deceiving her, they were back to Motou's yard. "Sakura..." 

"Damn it!" Syaoran punched the ground furiously. "I was supposed to protect her..."

Tomoyo knelt besides him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's not gone, you can bring her back."

"Can I?" Syaoran muttered. "I'm not that good a duelist."

"I'll help you," Yugi said.

"We all will," Anzu noted.

"But..."

Anzu frowned. "Don't start, Yugi. You know I can duel too, and I've been learning your strategies for years."

Mei Ling nodded. "We can save her, together."

"You don't duel," Jou noted.

Mei Ling chuckled. "An unconscious duelist can't duel at all."

"Forgot that," Jou muttered.

"So, what's next?" Touya asked.

"Suzaku won't hurt Sakura, but he'll give her some of his cards."

"I have this one," Syaoran said holding the Hope card, "and she also freed Kerberos and Yue before Suzaku hit her."

Kero floated to his shoulder, as Yukito stood looking up to the sky. "We'll get Sakura back for sure."

_'That we will,'_ The Pharaoh agreed.

_'Even without those three cards, Sakura could still be dangerous. Specially if Suzaku adds his own cards to her deck.'_

"Oh, there you are... And I see you've found even more people to add to your fan club."

Yugi turned to the voice. "Mai?"

"Been a while," Mai said as she stood right outside the fence.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't tell me you really expected Sakura to win this one. What'd be the fun in that?

What'll happen from now on? More dueling, that's for sure.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	8. Phoenix's Lair

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover **

**Episode 8: Phoenix's Nest.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: December 16, 2006_

* * *

"What are your orders, master?" Zenit asked. 

Suzaku took a few seconds to look at his 'soldiers.' Zenit, Astra, Seraph, Zigurat, Aurora, and the twins Dess and Troy, they were all there. "So far, you've only partially succeeded in bringing me new troops. Shizuka was just a momentary addition, and while skilled, she still failed."

Dess and Troy both nodded. "Master, we've defeated two duelists."

"And who would they be?" Suzaku asked, his interest gained.

Dess and Troy stepped aside, and a couple youngsters walked up and bowed to their new master. "The blonde girl is Rebecca, who placed quite high in Kaiba's Grand Championship. As for the boy..."

"I know who he is," Suzaku said. "Welcome, Mokuba."

"What are your orders?" the two asked in unison.

"For now, just wait. I'm sure your brother will want to recover you, and thanks to my last victory, I have something Yugi wants, so you'll be useful too, Rebecca."

A figure walked into the room, and Suzaku's army gasped at her. She was wearing a black robe with several runes drawn in her chest, and her staff was the same as usual, only black. "Master Suzaku, I can feel them coming this way."

"I wouldn't expect them to wait. Sakura, I guess you'll be able to test your new cards soon."

Sakura smiled coldly. "And I already know who I'll challenge."

* * *

"Guys, that's quite a story. But since I've been challenged by one of them, I'll bite." 

"It's not like you haven't seen magicians and freakshows before," Jou said.

"I'd rather not remember about Dartz," Mai admitted. "But tell me, is Kinomoto that strong?"

"Her cards are powerful, and she can use it for more than just dueling," Yugi said. "Her deck's got flaws, but she's learnt to compensate for them in a just a few weeks."

"Wasn't strong enough, I suppose," Mai noted.

Syaoran glared at her. "She's not weak, really. She could make her deck better with a bit of effort, true, but her cards are more than tools."

Mai sighed. "I'm not saying she's weak. I'm saying that Suzaku freak must be too strong."

Jou shrugged. "I could beat him."

Touya snorted. "Sorry, but what would you do if he used that War Song card against you?"

Jou picked a card off his deck and tossed it at Touya. "That."

Touya looked at the card. Magic cylinder? "Damn it, if only she'd had her Mirror card when Suzaku used that..."

Syaoran nodded. "But she didn't. That's the one thing about duels, luck's a factor like it or not. But just as we won't always be lucky, so won't Suzaku."

"Right," Yugi said. "Syaoran, I think you should leave this to me, I can rescue --"

"No," Syaoran snapped. "I'll go, I have to rescue her myself."

"Then, let me help," Yugi said.

"Of course. I can fight with my sword, but my cards skill still need practice."

"I'll go too," Anzu said.

"But..."

"Again?" Jou muttered. "Yugi, cut that off. We're going to help, even if we have to knock you out to do it."

The Pharaoh snorted. _'How could we say no, when they put it so nicely?'_

_'But they're right, they've helped us in the past. We could need them this time around.'_

Outloud, Yugi nodded. "Okay, guys, let's get ready, we have a tower to conquer."

Mai smiled. "I'm not missing this one."

"Hey, don't you dare leaving us behind!"

Most of the ground turned to see Honda and Shizuka walking to them. "Sis, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm helping."

"Hmph... If you get turned evil again, don't think I'll come defeat you," Jou said.

The girl produced her deck and opened it like a fan, so a bit of each card could be seen. There was one thing everyone noticed. "Mostly effect monsters?"

Shizuka nodded. "You know my style, Jou."

Syaoran walked to Jou as the blonde guy was seemingly not relenting. "Just let her be. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll rescue Sakura."

"I don't think my car'll be big enough for us all," Mai noted.

"We could ask Kaiba for a ride," Yugi suggested.

"You really think Richie Rich will help us?" Mei Ling asked skeptically.

Suddenly, the sky darkened. Everyone looked up to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon floating over their heads. "What the hell?" Syaoran shouted.

"Oh, that thing," Jou said dismissively. "That's Kaiba's personal jet, modeled after his boyfriend."

"I heard that," Kaiba's voice snapped from the metal dragon. "Listen, we have a common enemy now, so I figured I'd come and offer you a chance to help me kick Suzaku's ass out of the country."

Yugi shrugged. "Excellent timing. We need to go rescue Sakura."

"Suzaku got her too?" Kaiba asked. "Okay, hurry up and board." A platform popped out of the dragon's belly, floating down with the help of jets, and waited for the group.

"Guess he updated that jet a bit," Yugi mused.

Jou snorted. "How was that line... Get in my belly?" The others all shook their heads at him. "No sense of humor."

"Rather none than a defectuous one," Mai teased as they all leapt into the platform. As soon as it'd readjusted itself in it's place, the dragon jet fled out of view.

* * *

"So, exactly why are you helping us?" Jou asked as the group walked into the ship's cockpit. "Wait, where's Mokuba?" 

"That's why I'm helping you," Kaiba said. "Suzaku got Mokuba, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring him back. Even if I have to topple his tower."

"Always going to the extreme," Mai mused.

"Nice to see you on the right side of the battle for once, Kujaku. "

"Ouch," Mai muttered. She noticed Tomoyo staring at her and frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo said and decided to stare out the window instead. Syaoran chuckled at that, but Mei Ling glared him silent.

"Suzaku isn't someone to take lightly," Yugi noted. "Even if he's not resorting to violence to achieve his goals, he's a very good duelist, and has some dangerous cards."

"I know," Kaiba said.

"How?" Jou asked.

"I've hacked his system and learnt all I needed to. Did he use his War Song yet?"

Yugi nodded. "That's how he beat Sakura."

"I guessed that. I've made a few adjustments to my deck in order to cancel that card's power."

"First, we gotta get through his underlings," Honda noted.

"I hope we don't have to fight Sakura to get to Suzaku," Syaoran said. "I may be able to beat her, but I don't want to hurt her."

Kaiba just piloted the ship and half-listened to the others. He had the same problem than Syaoran, though for different reasons. He knew he'd most likely have to duel Mokuba to get to Suzaku, as he guessed that was the gold-haired jerk's plan from the start.

But there was one thing Suzaku hadn't considered. Kaiba could stand someone messing with his company. With his deck. Even with him. But not his brother. Nobody had ever messed with Mokuba and walked out of it intact.

* * *

The Blue Eyes jet had touched ground a mere block away from Phoenix's headquarters. Admittedly, the tower was impressive, a building built in a material that resembled onix, and standing a massive three hundred meters tall. 

Jou whistled as they reached the front door. "Bet he's compensating for something."

"Good thing we can count on you for the obvious and stupid jokes," Kaiba commented as they walked in.

"Save all that energy for our enemy," Yugi, or rather the Pharaoh, said.

And speaking of the enemy... "Well, well, we have a whole gang of intruders here," Astra said.

"Suzaku's sending his lap dogs out so soon?" Kaiba mused. "I'd hoped he bothered with booby traps and security systems first."

Zenit frowned. "You'll have to get through us to get to master Suzaku."

As the underlings produced their decks, Mei Ling smirked. "Hey Syaoran, how about we teach them some manners?"

Syaoran cracked his knuckles. "I need someone to beat on, and monster cards won't do."

Yugi and the others winced as the two Li attacked. It took them only a minute to deal with the whole welcome comitee, and when they were done, none of them was conscious enough to ask for a medic, let alone ask for a duel. "Well, that's _one_ way to avoid dueling, " Kaiba mused.

"Let's hurry before they send more of them," Syaoran said. The others nodded and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

"We should've taken the elevator," Anzu muttered as the group reached the fifteenth floor. 

"It could've been rigged," Kaiba noted.

"What for? Suzaku wants soldiers, not corpses to hide," Anzu said.

Syaoran noticed Tomoyo looking around uneasily. "What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling we'll find what we're loooking for soon."

Suddenly, one of the elevators opened, and a single figure walked out of it. Yugi was the first to recognize her, despite her new clothes. "Rebecca?"

The blonde girl was dressed in a black, knee-long dress. "We were expecting you. Guess those losers master Suzaku calls soldiers weren't good enough."

"We knocked them down, just like I'm about to..." Mei Ling started, but Yugi put an arm in front of her. "Motou?"

"Don't hurt her, I'll take care of this," Yugi said.

Anzu frowned. "No, let me do this."

"Anzu..." Yugi looked at her surprised.

"Hey, she owes me for trying to make you her boyfriend," Anzu said, "and I'd think I'm good enough to knock her back to her senses."

Rebecca nodded. "I accept the challenge." She looked at Yugi and winked. "Hope you don't mind having to fight both your girlfriends soon."

Yugi let out a long, theatrical sigh. "Okay, time for more stair hiking."

Rebecca chuckled. "No need for that. Take the elevator, it'll take you to your next challenge."

Mai pushed the button and looked in. "Wow, this elevator's bigger than my old appartment."

"Let's go," Kaiba said.

Yugi turned to Anzu before walking into the elevator. "Good luck, we'll be waiting for you up there."

"Good luck to you too, Yugi," Anzu said, then turned to Rebecca. "So, let's start this."

Rebecca smiled. "I couldn't agree more. I'm the youngest and cutest of the two, so I'll go first."

"Cute, Suzaku boosted her ego," Anzu muttered.

* * *

As the elevator's doors opened, the group walked out. There was, again, one single person there. "Hello, brother." 

"Mokuba..." Kaiba said. The boy was wearing his usual attire, but Kaiba could almost sense the cards he was holding weren't quite the same Mokuba usually carried. "I'll take care of this one, you all keep on going."

"Gee, why did we bother walking out of that thing," Mai muttered.

As the group left, Kaiba turned to his brother. "Let's see if I trained you too well for my own sake."

"You did, brother. That's just too bad for you."

* * *

As their vehicle stopped again, the group winced. The welcome comitee was all there, waiting. "How the heck did they get here so fast?" Jou muttered. 

"Yugi, Syaoran, keep going," Mai said.

"But..."

Mei Ling frowned. "I'll just put them to sleep again."

"If you do, we'll keep on coming after your friends," Seraph noted.

Shizuka nodded. "She's right. Let's beat them our way."

Jou sighed. "Everyone, don't lose, or I'll have to beat you back to our side."

"Same goes for you, handsome," Mai said with a wink.

Yugi and Syaoran just looked at each other and decided to leave before things got any weirder. Tomoyo and Mei Ling tagged along. "Girls?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I can guess who the next challenger will be... I want to be there."

Syaoran nodded. "Leave Sakura to us... We'll get her, then we'll defeat Suzaku."

* * *

Anzu smiled. "Dark Magician Girl, end this duel!" 

Rebecca laughed. "Not so fast. Go, Raigeki!"

The brown-haired girl looked at the lightning card in an almost condescending way. "Too bad I have this. Too bad for you, I mean. Anti-Raigeki!"

Rebecca gasped as her magic card vanished, followed by her remaining life points as the sorceress destroyed her last monster. "Uhm... Hi, Anzu."

"Good to have you back with the right team," Anzu said.

Rebecca nodded. "And... All I said before..."

"I know. Now let's go, I don't want to miss Yugi beating Suzaku."

"One question, though," Rebecca said. "When did you add that Anti-Raigeki?"

"A few months ago... I figured it'd be useful since Raigeki is quite popular."

* * *

Mokuba fell back as the Blue Eyes blasted his Necromancer to dust. "Ow..." 

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as the battlefield vanished.

"Yes... And sorry about letting them control me."

"Don't worry about that. But now, I have to go knock some sense into Suzaku's thick skull." Before Yugi once again takes all the glory for himself, the millionaire thought with a frown.

"I'll go too... There's no way I'm missing a battle like that one. "

* * *

Zigurat staggered back. "Nice move, but I can get back up. I will use my United We Stand in my Priestess, and since she's got four friends, her own boost stacks up with the card." 

Shizuka sighed. "That's not good..." They'd managed to beat Aurora in their double duel, but Zigurat was no pushover.

Jou laughed. "Go ahead, baldy, attack."

"Don't mind if I do. Priestess, attack the girl's life points directly!"

Jou shook his head. "I won't let you do that. I play Negate Attack. "

Zigurat frowned. "Well, your turn."

"Jou, stop covering me."

"But you would've lost if I didn't use that card."

"Still, you've wasted a lot of good cards covering me."

"These double duels are about cooperation, and..."

"Cooperation, yes, but treating me like I can't duel?"

"Should I come back when you're done arguing?" Zigurat teased.

Honda growled. "Hate to say this but marble head is right. Jou, you have to win with Shizuka, not for her."

Jou winced. "I see. Okay, then, I'll set a monster in defense position, and that's all."

Shizuka looked at her cards. "I'll put my Cure Mermaid in defense position, and that's all."

Zigurat chuckled. "Good, good... I summon a second Priestess, and activate Suzaku's Artillery, which makes you take damage even from monsters destroyed in defense position.

Jou gasped, then saw Shizuka smiling at him. She had a plan, and apparently it was a good one.

"Now, I attack Shizuka's mermaid with my strongest Priestess!"

The girl giggled. "Hook, line and sinker. I have this present for you."

As Shizuka's card rose, Zigurat cursed out loud. "Magic Cylinders... "

Shizuka nodded. "Which means you lost."

"This was fun," Mai said. "In a dangerous way."

"Why did you tag along?" Jou asked. "You don't have anyone to save. "

"What about my pride?"

"Huh?"

"Well, they sent that fourth-class newbie duelist Orion to recruit me. Which means they didn't consider me a real duelist. So that's why I came here, and I did show that Zenit jock not to mess with me. "

"That you did," Jou admitted. "Now let's go, Yugi may need our help. "

* * *

"Welcome, dear friends." 

Tomoyo gasped. "Nice suit."

"So, who shall it be. Syaoran, Yugi?" Sakura asked.

"We can defeat you, working as a team," Syaoran said.

"I doubt that, Syaoran," Sakura said, "but if you two are so eager to join us, be my guests."

"I haven't said this in a while," Yugi noted, "but it's time to duel. "

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I won't stop to tell every single, unimportant duel's details turn by turn. It's not because I can't do it, but because I don't want this series to be as long as the anime was.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	9. Summoner's New Tricks

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 9: Summoner's New Tricks.**

By Razor Knight

_Last update: December 18, 2006_

* * *

"Let's do this fair for everyone," Sakura said. "We'll play to eight thousand life points." 

"Gonna take a while," Syaoran muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't take me more than three turns to defeat you both."

"I doubt that," Yugi said. "In any case, ladies first."

"How nice of you," Sakura said. "Well..." She looked at her hand and then draw another card. She already had a few new cards to show her friends. "I'll set two cards, and activate Poison. This card hits my enemy for half my monsters' total attack points, on each standby phase, costing only five hundred points to me."

Syaoran smiled. "Nice, but won't do any good if you have no monsters. "

"I know that," Sakura said. "Now, Yugi, show me what you can do."

"Okay, I'll start with..."

"Oh, wait," Sakura said. "I almost forgot to activate those two cards. They're Decay and Despair. Decay is a nice little card that will lower your monsters' AP each turn, and I have to pay five hundred points one single time."

_'That could be dangerous'_ Yugi thought.

_'We'll have to find a way to get rid of all those magic cards. '_

"Also," Sakura continued, "Despair is... Well, since I stupidly gave Hope and my two guardians to Syaoran, I had to compensate with this one. It lets me fuse with some of my cards, but also, it recovers a thousand of my life points when sent to the graveyard. So, I'll become Healer Sakura!"

Sakura walked into the field, her suit becoming a white robe and her staff becoming woody and golden. Her numbers weren't low, standing to a thousand attack but compensating with fourty-five hundred defense, and that had been the position chosen by her.

Sakura's life points were, right now, five hundred points above her foes. "And now, Poison!"

Syaoran and Yugi were surrounded by a greenish mist, coughing as their lungs filled with the fowl gas. Sakura smirked as the effect passed. "It's funnier when you can feel the effect of the cards, isn't it?"

"Not really," Yugi snapped. "Anyways, it's my turn at last."

"Of course."

Yugi looked at his card. Alpha, Gamma, Monster Reborn, Tribute to the Doomed and Michizure. He drew Mystic Elf and smiled. "Okay, time to get you back to your place. I activate Tribute to the Doomed and sacrifice my Mystic Elf to destroy your Healer!"

Sakura laughed coldly as the elf vanished, but she remained there. "Dumb move for someone with your skills, you should've guessed this card would have effects. First one is, I can't be destroyed by anything but monsters."

Yugi frowned. "Okay then, I set a monster and a card and end my turn. "

"My turn," Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded. "Hold your breath."

Poison hit again, and Syaoran sighed. "You know, you're losing as much as we are."

"I know, and I have ways to improve that."

"Good," Syaoran said. "I special summon Kerberos, which means I won't be able to summon anything else this turn and the next one. I also set two cards and activate this!"

Sakura frowned. Gravekeeper's Helper, it meant... "Nice of you, but I really don't need to attack to destroy you both."

"It's just so you don't get any funny ideas," Syaoran countered.

Just then, Rebecca and Anzu walked out of the elevator. "Wow, look at that big cat!"

"I'm no cat," Kerberos snapped at the blonde girl.

Sakura smiled. "So, Syaoran, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good, my turn. First off, my Healer's second effect, easy to guess, is that I heal a thousand life points in each of my standby phases. "

_'So the more that card stays...'_

Yugi nodded. _'The harder it'll be to defeat her.'_

"Now, let Poison have fun again." After that effect passed, she smiled "Don't worry, the poison's not deadly, but it'll sure give you a hard time. Oh, and for my dear guardian, Decay!"

While Poison was just a gassy, shapeless cloud, Decay was a miniature grim reaper. It shot forwards, passing right through Kerberos, and the cat staggered back.

"You okay, Kerberos?" Syaoran asked.

The feline nodded. "Nothing I can't handle." Actually, his attack had gone down by two hundred points, making it even harder for him to destroy the Healer.

"And to end this turn, I set a face-down card."

Yugi frowned as Poison hit again. "We really have to get rid of that one."

"I'll take this chance to activate my face-down cards," Syaoran said. "First one is Solemn Wishes, which'll only matter in my turn. But the second is, as you can see, Ceasefire, and it'll deal five hundred points per effect monster in play."

Sakura was hit by an invisible force and staggered back, as her life points dropped to sixty-five hundred. "Damn..."

"And surprises won't end there," Yugi said as he looked at his lattest draw. "I activate Fairy's Feather Duster!"

"Thanks," Sakura said, "one of the cards you destroyed was my Despair."

"How?" Syaoran asked.

"It was sent back to the deck after destroyed, just like Hope. I'm just a lucky girl."

"Either that, or she's got more than one Despair," Anzu noted.

Yugi frowned. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Just then, the rest of the crew arrived via elevator, with Jou and Kaiba insulting each other for whatever reason they'd found this time around. "Wow, we're in time for a good duel."

Kaiba smirked. "Oh come on, Yugi. You can't be losing against a newbie like Kinomoto."

Sakura turned to Kaiba, her glare was one sound effect away from a furious growl. "Windy, go."

The group gasped as the wind spirit knocked Kaiba into the far wall of the room. "Well, I'm _not_ messing with her," Jou noted.

"Will he ever get tired of insulting with the wrong girls?" Honda asked.

Kaiba peeled himself off the wall and groaned. "Today's just not my day."

"Just be glad I didn't use Firey," Sakura snapped. "Anyways, it was Syaoran's turn, I believe."

"Good thing, since I get five hundred life points from Solemn Wishes. Also, I'll equip this card, Stimpack, to Kerberos. Now, Kerberos, destroy her Healer!"

"Sorry, Sakura," Kerberos said right before tackling her out of the field.

"That's all for now."

Sakura frowned. "Nice. Okay, now... First, I'll summon Corrupt."

"She's full of new tricks, huh?" Jou noted. The new card was female, as most Sakura Cards were, and it was wearing a gray, raggy robe, and her fingers dripped a greenish liquid, possibly poison. Her attack wasn't too high, set in eighteen hundred points.

"And that's making it harder to defeat her," Anzu said.

"Syaoran will win," Mei Ling said. "If that Motou guy's as good as he said, then there's no way to beat them both."

Sakura laughed at that. "Comes to show you know nothing about duels, or about my new cards. I activate this one, Burial. For a thousand life points, I can bring back a monster. I choose Yugi's Mystic Elf. "

"That won't stand Kerberos' attack," Shizuka noted.

"I know that, but I don't have to worry about him. Corrupt, attack Kerberos!"

Syaoran frowned "You'll hurt yourself."

"Not at all, thanks to Corrupt's effect."

As Kerberos was hit, he fled to Sakura's side of the field, and his eyes turned pitch black. "What?" Yugi said. "I thought the two guardians were immune to controlling effects."

"They're my guardians," Sakura said, "so I can bypass that. Now, Kerberos, attack Syaoran!"

Syaoran was tackled by Kerberos, and stood up clutching his chest. "That... Hurt."

"Good thing for you, that's all I can do for now."

Yugi looked at his drawn card and smiled. "Kerberos is too dangerous a creature to have as enemy, so... I play Dark Hole!"

Sakura spat some choice curses as all the monsters were destroyed, but then chuckled. "Big deal, you're out of monsters too."

"And that's why I'll use this. Monster Reborn, bring Kerberos back!"

"Sakura's fried," Jou mused as Kerberos returned.

"Hmph. It's taking them too long to defeat her," Kaiba noted.

"Kerberos, Attack!"

Sakura fell flat on her back and winced. "No way..."

"Your turn, Syaoran."

"Thanks. First, Solemn Wishes give me a bit more life. And now..." He frowned. Gemini Elf was his lattest draw, and that'd be good enough for now. "I summon my Gemini Elf, and attack you."

Sakura's life points were now down to sixteen hundred, one more attack from the lion and she'd be down for good. Everyone guessed she was far from beaten, however, as she drew her next card and laughed. "You know, I didn't care much for Suzaku's cards, except this one. Guess I was right getting one of them... Suzaku's Treasure, activate!"

Syaoran and Yugi looked at each other, as both were thinking the same way. Depending on what Sakura got, she could quite finish off one of them this turn.

The summoner looked at her five new cards and "I'll start by activating Shot. I'll destroy Kerberos, and the damage will all go to..." She stopped as she looked at Syaoran, then frowned for a few seconds. "Yugi."

"What the heck?" Kaiba almost shouted. "She could've defeated Li with that."

Anzu smiled. "Guess she still loves him, even turned evil."

"That's not true, I just want to beat them both in the same turn."

"Sure, that's your excuse," Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura glared at him, though not as hard as she'd want to. "I set a face-down card, then end my turn."

Yugi frowned. "Let me guess, you'll activate that card now?"

Sakura chuckled. "I think you figured me out. I'll activate my trap card, Despair!"

"Again?" Mei Ling muttered.

"Stupid recyclable cards," Jou said. Though, admittedly, he'd love to have one of them himself.

"My life goes up, and I summon my Devil Sakura form."

Sakura's newest suit was a bit extreme, as she wore a tight, black leotard that left a lot of her cleavage exposed, and a pair of black demon wings grew from her back Her arms and legs were uncovered, and her hand nails had grown larger, and were painted black.

"Oh my... She looks gorgeous," Tomoyo said. The other females in the group, except for Mei Ling, turned to look at her questioningly.

"Really stunning, if I may say so," Yugi said. "Too bad that suit won't last long. I set a card and end my turn."

"Hah. Having no monsters won't do you any good," Sakura noted.

"Syaoran, if she attacks, use my card," Yugi said in a low voice.

Syaoran nodded. "It's my turn again, so I get a few more life points." He looked at the drawn card and sighed. "Just what I needed. I'll sacrifice my Gemini Elf to bring forth the Dark Magician Girl, and I equip her with Book of Dark Arts."

The magician was three hundred points too strong for Sakura, but she didn't seem to care. "Oh, you got to use your favorite pet."

"Indeed. Attack!"

Sakura giggled. "Nice try. My Devil form ends the current battle phase when attacked."

"Ouch, that's some effect," Mai noted. "These three are too even, can't really say I know who'll win."

"Yugi will win," Jou said.

"He's not alone there," Mei Ling noted.

"What can Li do?" Kaiba said. "His skills seem average at most."

It was Sakura's turn again. She drew a card and shrugged. "Well, guess I'll have to get rid of one of you. First off, I'll use this, Suzaku's Potion, to recover two thousand life points."

"Thought you said you only kept one Suzaku card around," Yugi noted.

"I lied. Anyways, guess I'll have to attack Yugi." Sakura reached her left hand forwards, and a blast of darkness shot from it.

Syaoran frowned. "I'll play Yugi's card... Mirror Force!"

Sakura was knocked out of the field by her own blast. "Aww... I thought you loved me."

"Know what they say, love hurts," Syaoran mused.

"It's Yugi's turn, then," Sakura said. She was quite aware she was open for attack, but also, even Kerberos wouldn't be able to beat her in one turn.

Yugi looked at the one card he had, the one he'd just drawn, and smiled. "Well, Syaoran, I guess I'll have to trust your luck. I set a face-down card and end my turn."

Syaoran rose an eyebrow. "Good, I'll see what I can do. First off, I get five hundred more points from Solemn Wishes, then..." He drew a card and stared at it. "No way."

"What's up, got a bad card?" Sakura teased.

"Oh, nothing like that. You told me I shouldn't give up hope, and here it is."

Anzu frowned. "He got that Hope card..."

"And I _hope_ he's not gonna dress in skimpy outfits," Jou joked.

Syaoran knew Yugi's card would help him, and decided to risk activating it now. "Let's see... First I activate Yugi's card." As the card rose, he nodded. "Premature burial. For eight hundred life points, I can bring a monster back from my graveyard. And I choose Kerberos!"

Sakura chuckled. "That's good, but he can't defeat me."

"Not yet," Syaoran said, "but I'll play Hope..."

Kerberos nodded. "That card can be used like Polymerization."

Syaoran nodded. "I fuse my Dark Magician Girl and Kerberos!"

"What? But there's no card like that!" Kaiba protested.

"There were no cards like those fusions Sakura played before we met her," Yugi noted.

"Besides, he's about to win," Jou snapped. "Shut your trap for once, rich boy."

As the two monsters fused, everyone noticed there wasn't a lot changed. The Dark Magician Girl was riding on Kerberos' back, her staff pointed at Sakura. Syaoran smiled. "Well, look at this..."

"Stop drooling," Sakura snapped.

"Are you sure? Because I'll win as soon as I do that."

Sakura frowned. "That monster only has three thousand attack points. You were better off with them separately."

"You sure? This monster is the Dark Beastmistress, and her first effect is, she wins five hundred attack for each fusion played, including herself."

"That's only fourty-five hundred," Shizuka noted.

"It has a second effect, I suppose?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed. It can absorb life points from me and Yugi and add them to her attack points."

Sakura made the mental calculation and gasped. "No way..."

Syaoran smiled as the monster's attack grew to eighty-four hundred, more than enough to wipe Sakura's life points out. "This duel's over. Attack!"

Sakura fell to her knees as the fused monster hit. "Syaoran..."

Syaoran looked at Sakura as the battlefield vanished, along with his Dark Magician Girl. "Sakura, it's okay..."

Sakura stood up and rushed at him, hugging him tight. "Sorry for everything."

Yugi smiled. "Well, all we have to do now, is find Suzaku."

Jou shrugged. "Bad guy arriving in three... two... one..."

Suzaku appeared in the room. "Well, I guess you really slowed my plan, Pharaoh."

"See, they're too predictable," Jou noted. His friends sighed in defeat.

"Suzaku, it's time to end your evil scheme!"

Suzaku laughed. "Hardly. I still have to go visit my ancestor's land, and release her most powerful card. It'd be easier with Kinomoto and you allied with me, but I see that's not going to be possible now. So, farewell, Pharaoh, hope I don't see you again."

Kaiba frowned as Suzaku vanished. "Damn it, he run like a coward."

"Most powerful card?" Sakura repeated. "Oh no..."

Kerberos nodded. "Indeed, he's going to try and release the card that destroyed the original Suzaku."

Yue sighed. "And unfortunately for us, he's stronger than her ancestor was. He may be able to do it."

Tomoyo frowned. "Wait a minute... Wasn't Suzaku in love with Clow?"

Yue nodded.

"And she had descendants, I guess, since this Suzaku says she's his ancestor?" Tomoyo asked.

Kerberos nodded.

"So... Doesn't that mean Sakura and that Suzaku guy are... Cousins?"

Yue and Kerberos looked at each other, then at Sakura, then nodded slowly.

Sakura sighed. "Can this get any weirder?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Girl, I'm still lamenting asking that while around Yugi."

"So, what now?" Anzu asked.

"Now, we go and stop Suzaku before he releases that card," Sakura said, glaring at the spot Suzaku had been standing on a minute earlier.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, I'm not the only fanboy out there making up new cards. :P 

About those new cards... Well, Sakura will keep them, but... Not going to tell what'll happen yet.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	10. Hide and Seek

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 10: Hide and Seek.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: December 30, 2006_

* * *

"It's good to have a friend with a supersonic jet," Jou noted. 

"I'm not your friend, Wheeler," Kaiba snapped as his dragon jet fled over China.

"Lackey, then?" Jou mused. "Anyways, where are we heading?"

Kero frowned. "We could just land here and face Suzaku, but I guess it's wise to visit Clow first."

"Thought Clow lived hundreds of years ago?" Anzu asked.

"His reincarnation lives in England," Yukito said. "And it's been several years since we last saw him."

Sakura nodded. "Seto, set course for London."

Kaiba complied rapidly. He wasn't afraid of Sakura, not at all, but it was also clear her magic wasn't just third class circus tricks. He'd felt that wind card's effect and agreed with her evil side, he'd been lucky it was just wind that time around. "ETA thirty minutes."

"More than enough time to figure out what to do with my new cards," Sakura said. She had a few other cards she hadn't shown in her duel, and she wasn't sure what to do with them yet.

"Just leave'em there," Jou said. "They're evil."

"I created them," Sakura said, "and just like Clow's Void card, they're not evil, their purpose is destruction."

"Can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs, huh?" Honda joked.

"Gee, don't talk about food, I haven't eaten anything in hours," Jou snapped.

Yukito smiled at Sakura. "You could do the same you did with Void, or you could just keep them that way."

Kerberos nodded. "Fiery, Misty and Shot are a lot like that. Doesn't make them evil unless the summoner is evil."

"So, you're keeping them?" Yugi asked. "Would be a wise idea to alternate them via a side deck."

Sakura looked at her cards. All her new cards were products of her darker emotions, those she usually kept hidden. She closed her eyes and let those cards speak to her, in her mind.

"What's she doing?" Rebecca asked. She and Mai had decided to tag along, for the same reason, they both wanted to help defeat Suzaku.

"Much like me and the Pharaoh," Yugi explained, "she can talk to her cards."

"Ohh..."

Mai smiled. "England, huh... I've always wanted to visit that country."

"We're not going there for sightseeing, rookie," Kaiba snapped.

"Watch it, Kaiba," Mai snapped back. "Or are you trying to get all the girls to slap you before the day's over?"

Sakura was done choosing her cards, and looked at both decks, the main one and the smaller one. "Makoto's up for a few surprises."

"Makoto?" The others asked.

Rebecca nodded. "I remember from the short time I was in his troops. That's Suzaku's name."

"Girly name, girly looks," Kaiba mused.

"What, thinking about getting slapped by him too?" Jou teased.

* * *

As the jet landed, the group let out a collective gasp. Eriol's mansion was located in the outskirts of London, surrounded by a forest, and was big enough to impress even Kaiba. 

Not that he was about to show it. "Hmph. Big deal. My pet dog's house's bigger."

"You have no pet dog," Anzu noted.

"That's my point."

Suddenly, Eriol appeared in front of the group, along with Ruby and Spinnel. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"He calls that humble?" Jou muttered.

"Hi Eriol. Sorry we didn't call before coming here, but..."

Eriol rose his hand and smiled as Sakura stopped. "I know. One of my spawns is giving you trouble."

Ruby frowned. "She's grown stronger."

"So... You know what he's trying to do?"

Eriol nodded again. "But he's quite hopeless."

Syaoran frowned. "Why?"

"Because I left clues everywhere pointing at the card being in China, but... The card's actually with me."

"Is the card as strong as they say?" Kaiba asked.

"Even stronger than those Egyptian Gods, or the ancient Dragons you've used," Eriol said. "In the wrong, or right hands, even stronger than the Leviathan."

"How do you know about them?" Yugi asked.

"I've got eyes everywhere, Pharaoh," Eriol said calmly. "Eyes that tell me Suzaku bought my tale, and is right now sulking around China for naught."

"Always the tricky one," Syaoran mused.

Kaiba frowned. "I don't think that card is stronger than my dragons, or Yugi's God cards."

Eriol laughed. "Your skeptic ways are really funny. In any case..." A single card appeared as Eriol outstretched his hand. "Here it is, Suzaku's Soul."

"It's a Phoenix," Jou noted looking at the picture. "Why not call it that?"

"Suzaku's Phoenix would've sounded pretty dumb, don't you agree?" Mei Ling asked.

Eriol shrugged. "Outside the monster duel, this card is practically invincible. Inside it, it's got one weakness, one that I fear isn't easy to exploit."

Kaiba frowned. The card had no writings, not counting the four thousand attack and defense points. "Not the strongest I've seen. My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon..."

Eriol sighed. "Is pretty useless when one knows how to duel. In this case, Soul will get five hundred extra points just for being there. And also, it can't be destroyed by any monster, trap, spell, or effect of any kind."

"That's cheating," Jou said. "The card's invincible!"

"No. It only remains invincible as long as there's cards in the user's deck."

"Oh, so _all_ we have to do is force Suzaku to discard all his cards," Honda groaned.

Sakura laughed, and everyone looked at her. "Guys, if that's all that Soul thing can do, I could defeat it."

Yugi frowned, the guest soul getting control for a moment. "Overconfidence isn't good, specially since Suzaku defeated you before."

"Hence, playing by his own rules, he can't make me switch sides again," Sakura said. "All I need is to draw the right card, and that's it."

Kaiba shook his head. "Where is Suzaku?"

"Somewhere along the Great Wall," Eriol said. "I haven't checked lately."

"Good," Kaiba said and walked back to the plane. Mokuba followed him silently.

"What's he up to?" Honda asked.

"He's going to fight Suzaku," Yugi said.

"That's right," Kaiba said from the plane, "and I plan on beating him so he realizes he can't mess with us."

Eriol sighed as the jet zoomed out of view. "Even the weakest warriors have a strength. I bet Kaiba's one will be a surprise for Suzaku."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. But we should be ready to face Suzaku soon."

* * *

Half an hour later, the young millionaire stood facing the gold-haired summoner. "Well, well, look what the wind brought..." 

"I'm here to challenge you," Kaiba said. "If I win, you will renounce to your plans."

"And if I win, you'll be my newest soldier," Suzaku snapped back.

"Fair enough," Kaiba agreed. "Let's go. After you, ladies first."

"Those veiled insults are amusing," Suzaku noted, "specially since they come from the most hermetic mind I've ever seen."

"Play and shut it," Kaiba snapped.

"Cute," Suzaku said. "I play Suzaku's Princess in attack position, and set four cards. Show me what you can do, Kaiba."

"Gladly," Kaiba said and looked at his hand. "I play Dark Elf in attack position, and equip it with the Mask of Brutality. I sacrifice a thousand life points to destroy your princess."

Suzaku laughed. "Deal only four hundred points by sacrificing a thousand? Your strategies are strange."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Good. I start by playing Suzaku's Bribe, switching your elf to my side for a thousand life points. Then, I sacrifice her to summon my Zealot. And I activate Zealot's skill right away, destroying one of your face-down cards."

Kaiba frowned. There went his Mirror Force.

"And next I activate Circle, which lets me special summon a monster from my hand. And I choose Archon."

Here comes, Kaiba thought.

"I end my turn."

"What?"

"Come on, it would be no fun if I defeated you in your first turn. "

Kaiba laughed. "Your mistake. I activate Dark Hole!"

Suzaku chuckled. "Lucky I had another Circle set, so I can bring my Archon back."

"I set a monster face-down and one card, and end my turn."

"Aww, not gonna fight?"

"Do your worst."

"I will. First off, I summon Necromancer, who will let me bring Zealot and Princess back. Then, I destroy your first face down card. "

"I have another one. I activate Gravity Bind. That card won't let any level four or higher monster attack."

"Nice move," Suzaku admitted. "I end my turn."

Kaiba shrugged. "Time to end this. I play Monster Reborn, to bring my Elf back. But she won't be back for long, as I sacrifice her and my face-down monster to bring forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon. That's all for now."

Suzaku frowned. "My turn... And last one. First, my Zealot takes care of your magic card. And next, I activate War Song."

Kaiba frowned. "Damn it..."

"My Archon's attack raises, and he destroys your pet dragon, along with all your life points."

"Heh... You're good, but I'd bet Yugi would defeat you."

Suzaku frowned. "What? You should be bowing before me."

"Sorry, I don't believe in all that mind controlling bullshit."

The gold-haired man looked at Kaiba, trying to understand how he'd blocked his powers. The younger man had no magic save for a few cards in his deck, so how...? Maybe Kaiba was so close-minded not even mind control could get through that barrier?

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta go back to England with the others. "

"That was a mistake, Kaiba. I've figured if the card isn't in China, then Clow must have it. Telling me where he is isn't smart."

"The sooner Yugi sends you packing, the sooner I'll forget you ever existed," Kaiba said. "Just do me a favor, wait half an hour before you go there."

"Since you're the first person to ever ignore my mind controlling, I guess I could do you that favor. But why's that?"

Kaiba shrugged. "It's what it'll take me to get there myself."

"Oh, that's all? I can take you there in no time, so you can witness the fall of your friends and the awakening of Suzaku's strongest card."

"I'll take the offer, but just so I can watch Yugi knock you around for a while."

Suzaku didn't answer to that. Kaiba could try all the verbal jabs he wanted, because in the end, he knew he'd be the winner.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do when he arrives?" Mei Ling asked. 

"I'll give him this card," Eriol said calmly.

"Uh, hello? Bad guy, uber card, bad idea?" Honda pointed.

"With a bit of luck," Eriol said, his tone still unnervingly calm, "he'll destroy himself trying to release the card's magic."

"And what if he succeeds?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smiled. "I trust Sakura's power, even if she loses in a duel, she may be able to figure out a way to destroy the card outside."

"Five, four, three, two, one..." Jou said.

"Stop that," Mei Ling muttered with a glare. Just then, Suzaku appeared near the group, along with Kaiba. The millionaire walked to them and shrugged. "I knew the whole mind controlling thing only worked on the weak-minded."

Syaoran glared at Kaiba, but Sakura stopped him. It was Jou, however, the one giving the right answer. "Not really, rich boy, but I guess you'd need a brain to be brainwashed."

Eriol looked at Suzaku. "So, you're the descendant of Suzaku."

The man nodded. "Makoto Suzaku, at your service... Well, not really. "

"Fetch," Eriol said and tossed him a card. "I think you were looking for it."

Suzaku looked at the card. "Suzaku's Soul... Finally..."

"I challenge you to a duel," Sakura said.

"I'll help," Syaoran and Yugi said in unison.

"Three against one?" Suzaku mused. "Interesting. What are your terms?"

"If you win, we'll leave you alone. If you lose, however, you must destroy that card and stop any evil plans you have."

"Evil? I'm not evil. I simply want the world to be united."

"Under your rule?" Yugi mused. "Using mind control to have others work for you, and seeking an ancient, destructive force for your selfish goals sounds evil enough for me."

_'Sure you can handle this?'_

Yugi nodded in his mind. _'I have a few surprises for him. Also, I don't want you to go and use that Soul card yourself.'_

_'Touch‚.'_

"Let's make this fair for everyone," Suzaku said. "We'll all have eight thousand life points, and you three go first."

"We'll be here all day," Kaiba noted.

"I'm not losing this one duel for anything," Jou said.

"Go Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Yet another battle for the sake of mankind, huh?" Mai mused.

"They'll win," Anzu said. "Yugi can't lose."

"Well, there was that time in the canyon..." Honda noted. Jou promptly gagged him.

Eriol simply observed, with his two guardians standing to each side. "Do you really think it was wise to give up that card without a fight?" Ruby asked.

"Sakura's grown strong, even stronger than me. I managed to stop that card before, but... My power's not enough to destroy it."

"With a bit of luck," Spinnel noted, "he might just repeat his ancestor's error."

Eriol just nodded and waited for the duel to begin. "Hmmm... I don't want you guys ruining my backyard, so..."

Yugi's eyes widened as his surroundings changed to a known and dreaded cloudy, dark area. "Not here..."

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry, not all duels held here have to be deadly, it depends on the psyche of the one bringing you here."

Anzu frowned. "That'd explain a lot, we've been always brought to this plane by psychotic, evil characters."

Mai shivered as she looked around. Jou put an arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him. Tomoyo was filming the surroundings and sighed. "Well, the scenery sucks, but at least I can film this one."

Suzaku sighed. "If you're done with the chatter yet..."

Sakura nodded. "I'll go first. I put two face-down cards on the field and a monster face-down."

Syaoran's turn came next. "I'll mimic Sakura for this."

Yugi looked at his hand and nodded. "First off, I play Graceful Charity. I can draw three cards, but I have to discard two of them." He looked at his hand again and his eyes fixed in one of the cards. "Next, I'll play with a face-down monster and card, and that's it. "

Suzaku looked at his hand and smiled. "Okay then... I'll play my Princess in attack position, and equip it with Bond. I also activate Suzaku's Potion, thus I'm up to ten thousand life points."

"Starting off big, isn't he?" Rebecca noted.

"Yugi beat Noah with a way bigger life points difference," Anzu said. _Way_ bigger, really.

"Now I attack Yugi's monster."

Yugi smiled. "That's my Big Shield Garna, same defense as your Princess' attack, so your attack was for naught."

Eriol was surprised. This reincarnated Pharaoh was just as good as he'd heard he was. It was a good thing, too, as Sakura needed all the help she could get to defeat this foe.

* * *

**A/N:** For the Kaiba fans out there that don't think Kaiba losing to Suzaku was fair, here's a question: When has Kaiba ever won a plot-relevant duel on his own? I thought so. 

Is this the final duel? Sort of, and you'll get what I mean in the next few episodes.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	11. Soul Release

**Summoner Wars**

** A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover **

**Episode 11: Soul Release.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: December 30, 2006_

* * *

Sakura took a look at her cards. Big, Shadow, and Watery. She'd set Windy down last turn, and she was _hoping_ for a certain card, pun intended. 

As she drew, she couldn't help but laugh. "This is going to be fun. I play Hope, using my Windy and Watery as material to become..." she calmly stepped into the field, her suit becoming a white rob as her staff became a woody wand. "Healer Sakura, in defense position. That's all for now."

Suzaku didn't comment, so Syaoran nodded. "Okay, then..." The card he'd drawn was Raigeki, which wouldn't affect that Princess thing. He also knew his face-down Time Wizard was probably going to be slapped out of the field soon. But with all his cards combined, he should be able to form a strategy.

"Still there?" Suzaku asked.

Or maybe, with his cards combined with something else. "Sometimes thinking works, you should try it. In any case, I'll play my face-down Tribute to the Doomed, sacrificing a card from my hand... "

"Hah! You sure you were thinking? Remember my Princess isn't affected by spells, traps or effects of any kind."

"And who said I wanted to destroy her?" He stood there for a second, thinking again. "I guess I'll have to bring back what I just discarded. Monster Reborn, bring my Dark Magician back from the dead!"

"Good thing Syaoran knows what he's doing," Jou said. "I'm a bit mad I can't help Yugi this time around."

"Four versus one would be a mess," Kaiba noted. "Also, I had my fun facing Suzaku, and from the look Sakura had when they showed us that Soul card, she has the one card that can send Suzaku packing."

"So, it's all up to luck?" Mei Ling asked.

Jou nodded. "My favorite weapon."

"Your Dark Magician is weaker than my monster," Suzaku noted.

"I know that, but it's just for shows. Here comes the real deal, I flip summon my Time Wizard!"

"Scary, but that effect won't work, either."

"I know. I equip it with my other face-down card, Metalmorph. And before you tell me it's effect won't help either, I play this."

"Polymerization?" Kaiba asked.

Anzu frowned. "I can guess what he's going to use that for."

Syaoran gave the gold-haired man an almost dismissive smile. "I fuse my Time Wizard with Sakura, to bring forth a new monster, the Archsage Sakura!"

Yugi looked at the card. Zero attack compensated by five and a half thousands defense, and he was sure it had at least one effect. The looks hadn't changed a lot, except Sakura looked older and her hair had turned as white as her robe. "Interesting..."

Suzaku laughed. "Oh please... If you're just going to cower behind your girlfriend, just leave this duel."

"I'm not using her as a defense, I'm helping her. And in return, she'll help me, as this form's effect gives all her allies a thousand life points during each standby phase. I end my turn, let's see what else Yugi can do to screw your strategy."

Kaiba could almost swear he'd seen Suzaku's eyebrow twitch. He knew the reason, as even that Soul card alone was far from beating that Archsage, and the more she was around, the better for her and her sidekicks. Now it was turn for Kaiba to be shocked. Had he just thought of Yugi as a sidekick to that girl?

And speaking of Yugi, he was looking at his hand like Kaiba'd look at a hand consisting of his three Blue Eyes and Polymerization. "First off, let the Archsage's effect work. Then, I activate Premature Burial, bringing my Dark Magician Girl back at the cost of eight hundred life points." He saw Suzaku about to comment and shook his head. "You think the King of Duels would be dumb enough not to notice my card's weaker than yours?"

"Actually, no," Suzaku muttered.

"I play Polymerization, combining the Curse of Dragon in my hand with my magician to create..." Both creatures fused, this time the Dark Magician Girl was wearing a metal plate armor similar to her magician robe, and wielding a sword, and the Curse of Dragon she rode on had metal plating in it's head, tail and wings. "The Dark Dragon Mistress, with a stunning twenty-seven hundred attack, and she gains three hundred more when facing female monsters."

"And she looks hot," Tomoyo said in a low voice.

"Tune it down, you'll scare the fish," Mei Ling said also in a low voice.

Mai overheard that, but didn't really mind. "Hmmm... Now, that new form of Yugi's pet can kick that princess out of the field." Was she talking about the dragon or the magician? That was a question the others didn't bother answering.

"I attack your Princess!"

Suzaku laughed. "Not yet, Yugi. I activate Fortress!"

Yugi frowned as his monster's attack was stopped. "Okay then, I end my turn."

Suzaku sighed as his foes' life points went up. "I really need to get rid of Sakura's new trick. But first..." Yes, perfect! This card could at leat bring a powerful warrior in, with a bit of luck, the one card that only that Archsage could resist. "I play my Priestess... But that's not all. I also play my Treasure."

"_'My Treasure!'_?" Eriol noted. "I didn't know you were a fan of Gollum."

Suzaku ignored that and looked at the five cards. "Oh my, look what I just got. First off, Suzaku's Offering. I destroy all my monsters, gaining one thousand life points for each. Oh, and remember Bond's effect, so all you lose five hundred points now."

"He just killed his own mob. Smart," Honda said.

"Wait, I bet I know what else he got," Jou noted.

Eriol nodded. "Soul is a level eight card, thus Suzaku could only summon it directly sacrificing three monsters... But if there's no monsters on his side, he can special summon it."

"Even more godlike," Mei Ling muttered.

"Quite, but he can't attack in the same turn the card's summoned."

"That's right, but I don't mind," Suzaku said, looking at the one card in his left hand. "Oh spirit of fire, heart so cold, heed my words and rise from the netherworld. From times of magic and old, I summon you, Suzaku's Soul!"

"Marik's evil side would sue him, if he still existed," Jou joked.

"Not funny," Mai snapped.

The card shone with light, and a fire column blasted up from it. As the fire gathered several meters above Suzaku's head, slowly shaping into a massive, blue firebird.

"Blue fire?" Yugi noted.

"Maybe he messed it up," Syaoran hoped.

"The magic in that thing..." Sakura said as she looked up at the monster. Indeed, that creature was beyond her own power, even beyond Suzaku's. In the game it had limits, but if it was released to the world...

"See, Suzaku, that monster's too strong," Eriol said. "Abandon your madness before it kills you."

Suzaku sneered. "You're funny, Clow. The Soul's mine to command, and I'll use it to first defeat these three, then to bring peace to the whole world."

"Weird, he's not out to get revenge from Clow?" Jou asked.

"Don't give him any ideas," Anzu muttered.

"In any case," Suzaku said, "I play Potion, to further raise my life, and then set two face-down cards. Your turn, and let's see what you can do against Soul."

Yugi nodded, then looked at his two allies in turns. "Remember, attacking it won't do any good, it's indestructible."

"As long as there's cards in Suzaku's deck," Sakura added, "so, we can win."

"What the hell, are they going to hold for thirty more turns?" Honda asked.

"Knowing Yugi, he could manage," Kaiba said, "but I bet Kinomoto has a surprise in stock for our oh-so-invincible foe."

As her own effect added more life points to her group, Sakura looked at her cards, then the field. There was one weak spot, one she could correct. "Hope you don't mind this, but I'll sacrifice the Dark Magician to bring forth Kerberos!"

The lion snarled at the massive phoenix as he was summoned. "It looks bigger than last time."

"That's all for now."

Syaoran looked at his card. "Oh yeah... I set this one face-down and end my turn."

Suzaku sighed. "You kids and your defensive tactics..."

Sakura smiled at him, in a way that was one sound effect away from a sarcastic chuckle. "You may have that fried chicken on your side, but you don't have what I have. Friends. Even my cards are..."

"Even those your evil side created? Those you haven't played yet, because I can bet you're ashamed of them?"

Sakura giggled. "There's plenty of those here in my deck, and one of them, actually, is going to destroy that bird for good."

Suzaku groaned. "If you say so..."

Yugi looked at his hand. "Well..."

"Me first," Syaoran said. "I activate my face-down trap, Ceasefire. Five hundred damage to the birdkeeper for each effect monster on the field... And we've got a few."

Yugi nodded as Suzaku's life points dropped drastically. "Now, I set a face-down monster, and end my turn."

"Finally, I can play," the gold-haired man said. "First off, I use yet another Potion."

"Does he ever run outta those?" Jou muttered.

"And next, Soul, attack the Dragon Mistress!"

"Sorry, but I have to activate my face-down card, Mirror. That'll bounce those four and a half hundred attack points back at you."

Suzaku glared at Sakura. His life points were dangerously low, but he was quite safe, as they couldn't attack him with their monsters. "Oh well, I'll have to end my turn."

Sakura drew and smiled. "Okay, this'll help. I activate Greed, which lets me draw 3 cards for a thousand life points." Not that she cared about life points right now, as they were bordering the fifteen thousands. She drew three more cards, and almost jumped up in joy. "Suzaku, hope you don't want to play anymore, because last turn was your last. I set two cards, and play Change."

"Change?" Syaoran asked. That was a new one, even to him.

"This card can be switched with any other cards in my hand, deck or graveyard. And I need one certain card."

"Hope?" Anzu asked. "But what for? She can't use it... Or can she?"

"I can. I abandon this form, and fuse with the Despair card I just played, to become the Trickster Sakura."

Her suit changed again, this time it was a jester's suit, pink and yellow, and her staff had it's tips shaped as question marks. "Weird, " Syaoran noticed.

"Trickster's got a few, as the name indicates, tricks," Sakura said. "First one's that it lets me attack with more than one monster each turn, if I give a thousand life points for each extra attack. Second one... I can activate traps even in the same turn they're set."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "That card?"

"Which card?" Yugi asked, and everyone else echoed that question in their minds.

Syaoran smiled. "She was right, one of her 'evil' cards is the one that'll defeat that Soul monster."

"I activate Raid!" Sakura almost shouted. As the card was flipped, everyone could see the drawing of a group of knights burning a village. "This card is a bit dangerous, but more than worth the price. I must sacrifice four thousand life points..."

"Four thousands?" Kaiba asked. "That's a lot."

"In return, all of my opponent's deck goes to the graveyard!"

Suzaku stepped back. "No... That's impossible..."

"Still, she can't destroy that Soul unless..." Mei Ling said.

"Unless I use the last effect of this form. I can sacrifice all the monsters in my side in order to add all their attack points to mine. "

"Oh crap, she beat him," Kaiba said. Not that he didn't want Suzaku to lose, but he had thought Yugi would be the one to do it.

"I could say this politely, but I guess it's time for payback," Sakura said as her body was surrounded by a magic, multi-colored aura, and the other monsters vanished. "Eat this!"

A beam shot off her staff, piercing right through the Soul monster and curving down to hit Suzaku as well. The man stood up as the battlefield vanished, glaring at Sakura. "This... I can't believe you beat me, Kinomoto."

"_Weaklings, all of your clan!_"

The voice boomed as Suzaku's deck started glowing, then a single figure shot out of it. "What the heck?" Syaoran exclaimed looking up.

Yugi frowned as he looked up at the massive phoenix. "This doesn't look good."

"You, Suzaku, are just another weak mortal," the bird said, even tho it's beak wasn't moving. "Your methods are soft and merciful, your skill is flawed, and your mind is still full of light. Just like your ancestor, you are not worthy of wielding my power!"

Suzaku looked up. "What? My ancestor created you..."

"And that card killed her," Eriol said. "It killed her when she ordered it not to kill me."

"That's..."

"That's the facts," the Soul said. "She was useless to me."

Eriol looked up at it. "I sealed you before..."

"But this Suzaku's energy's higher, hence you won't be able to do the same again, Clow!"

Eriol laughed. "Just like Makoto is a better magician than Phoebe, Sakura is stronger than I was, or I am right now."

The Soul laughed. "This girl can't defeat me."

Suzaku frowned. "Stop this at once!"

"You don't order me. Begone before I decide to kill you along with all these kids."

Jou winced. "I think the fried chicken wants to fry us."

"Join the club?" Honda asked.

Mai sighed. "Shut up, kids, this is serious."

Syaoran noticed Sakura was slowly backing away. "Sakura?"

"I... I can't fight that thing, it's too strong!"

Tomoyo paled, moreso than usual, as she heard her friend. "Sakura, no... You can beat it, we all trust you."

"We'll help you," Yugi said looking at his deck. "We can't let that monster get out of the shadows and back to Earth."

Eriol nodded. "That's another reason I brought you all here."

Sakura looked around and smiled, then turned to look up at the monster with a defiant glare. "You're right, we can destroy that thing, together."

"Funny last words," the phoenix snapped then shot a fire blast down.

Sakura's eyes widened as something got on the way of the attack. She then looked down at Suzaku, who was coughing blood, his back charred by the blast. "No..."

"Kinomoto... Sakura, you were right. You're... Stronger than me, because you have friends helping you. Too bad I only see that now... "

Sakura froze as Suzaku laid unmoving. Syaoran saw rage in her face, something he'd rarely seen in the past, if ever. "There was no reason to kill him, you... Monster!"

The others gasped as several spirits fled off Sakura's cards. Some they knew about, Corrupt, Burial, Despair, Poison, but a few of them were unknown, and there was even a scantly clad, stunning female Grim Reaper.

_'The Death?'_ The Pharaoh guessed.

_'No idea.'_

All the creatures hit the phoenix, sending it reeling back a few meters, but the monster recovered and knocked them all away with a fire ring. "Hmm hmm, the little summoner wants a fight! But I'm afraid if that's the best you can come up with, then you're not going to last long enough to make this fun for me."

Sakura frowned as she looked up at the firebird. She didn't need to say a thing right now, her eyes were saying it all. She wasn't going to let that monster kill anyone else.

* * *

**A/N:** No, the card in the title wasn't played, and I don't think the pun's too obscure to figure. 

Is the next episode the last? Not telling.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


	12. Soul of Darkness

**Summoner Wars **

**A Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover**

** Episode 12: Soul of Darkness.**

_By Razor Knight_

_Last update: January 5, 2007_

* * *

Syaoran smiled. The Soul was making one critical mistake. While in a duel, Sakura had to adapt, to rely on luck and strategies to defeat a monster. Outside those duels, she was in her element, she'd fought monsters before, and she'd always won. 

"Eriol, protect everyone."

Yugi, Syaoran, Jou and Kaiba walked to Sakura as Eriol formed a force field around the others. "We'll help, we already said that."

"But..."

Syaoran silenced her with a kiss. "Don't be stubborn, that's my thing."

Sakura blushed. "Okay, just... Be careful."

"I wanna help too," Rebecca said.

Mai sighed. "I'm a damn good duelist and all, but I know I'm not up to fighting THAT thing."

Anzu nodded. "We're helping, just being here supporting them."

Honda growled. "No dueling, tho... How are they going to fight?"

"Monsters are real in this dimension, and they all have very strong creatures," Eriol noted.

"Like those three Gods..." Mai said. "Yugi has them with him, right?"

"Of course. He even showers with them," Anzu joked.

"And just _how_ do you know that?" Mai teased.

"Uhh... Okay, let's shut up and watch this battle," Anzu winged rapidly.

Back to the other side of the forcefield, the massive bird was looking down at the summoner and her friends the same way a hungry wolf would look at a pack of sheeps.

"Ready to die, little girl?"

Sakura was looking at it emotionlessly, but suddenly smiled. "Here's my answer." As she said that, her cards floated off her pocket, and each spirit freed itself, all surrounding the fiery bird. "Attack!"

The spirits all lunged at their foe, managing to actually knock it down to the ground. The Soul growled and floated back up. "Impressive... But just as I thought, you're not strong enough. Now die!"

Sakura frowned as the bird shot a massive fireball at them. "Time to play defense. Shield, Lock!"

"Big Shield Garna!" Yugi said producing a card. The monster stood right behind Sakura's forcefield.

"Labyrinth Wall!" Kaiba summoned his own defense, and a tall wall rose in front of them.

"Mirror Force," Both Syaoran and Jou said almost in unison.

The combined strength of the barriers managed to stop the attack. The Soul growled again. "Impossible..."

Yugi frowned. He and his 'other half' were thinking alike, it was time to let that monster meet their best weapons. "Rah, Obelisk, Slifer, attack!"

Kaiba wasn't about to stand there and watch the battle. "Blue Eyes White Dragons, appear and fuse!" as the three dragons fused into Kaiba's ultimate monster, he smiled. "Now, show that thing what power means."

As Kaiba's pet joined the fray, Jou smirked. "I may not have monsters that strong, but I can still do this. One Red Eyes, one Summoned Skull and Polymerization, and you get the Red Eyes Skull Dragon!"

The monsters attacked the bird, which was even larger than the Winged Dragon or Obelisk. As the battle raged on, Sakura noticed the monsters were going higher and higher up. "We should follow them, " she said. "Fly, Power."

Jou gasped as they all started floating up. "Wow..."

Yugi looked up and winced. "Damn it, that thing's winning."

"We need more power," Sakura said, as her own cards renewed their attack. "Yue, Kerberos, take care of that Soul!"

Yue simply nodded and fled up, but Kerberos frowned. "Stay away from the battle."

Sakura didn't say a thing, so Kerberos just followed Yue. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this battle," Sakura said without turning to him. She saw Kaiba and Jou's dragons falling down to the ground, raising large clouds of dust upon impact, and frowned. "This won't work..."

"Never give up hope," Yugi said. "You told us that before, right?"

Sakura nodded. "But... Your monsters are stronger than that evil thing as a group, but their individual strength isn't enough to defeat it. Not even my..."

There was a shriek, and the Soul unleashed a large wave of fire in all directions, and her summons rained all around them. "Well, that makes things easier, doesn't it?" Jou muttered.

Even though his three strongest cards were still fighting, along with Sakura's two guardians, Yugi knew she was right. "So, what's the plan?"

"This isn't a duel," Syaoran said. "Maybe it's time you show that thing what you can do."

Sakura gasped. Of course, this wasn't a duel, so she wasn't limited by any rules. "I get it. Hope, Despair!" The two spirits fled to her side. Despair was much like Hope, although her face was sad and her wings demon-like. "Help me defeat that monster once and for all. Fusion Chain!"

Everyone covered their eyes as a blinding light surrounded Sakura. It only lasted a few seconds, and there was one thing the others noticed as it dimmed. "Uhm... Dude, where's my dragon?"

Kaiba looked around, half-ignoring Jou. "My Blue Eyes is gone too. "

"And the three Gods," Yugi noted.

_'Holy... Yugi, take a look at Sakura!'_

The person floating up to meet their foe was indeed Sakura, but her clothing had changed drastically. She was wearing a gold hued, diamond-like full plate armor, and holding a bluish-black shield in her left arm, as her right readied a reddish-black longsword. "What the..." Honda muttered. "What the hell did just happen?"

"No idea," Mai said, "but she looks like something I wouldn't like to face in a duel, or outside a duel for that matter."

"She looks soooo cute in that suit of armor," Tomoyo said as she filmed her friend. Most of the group inside Eriol's protective barrier looked at her for a second before turning back to the battle.

Jou's brain finally registered what was happening. "Wait a second... Is Sakura's new suit what I think it is?"

"Hard to believe," Kaiba said, "but she's using our monsters' powers. "

Yugi just nodded. He could feel the power of his three cards in Sakura. "Now she's at least as strong as that monster."

_'But, just in case,'_ the Pharaoh noted.

Yugi smiled as he saw a card in his mind. _'It could work.'_

The creature saw Sakura approaching and shrieked again, sending a focused beam of fire in her direction. Sakura shrank behind her shield, which deflected the monster's attack easily. "You're not going to win, evil spirit."

Without a word, the monster tackled Sakura down. She hit the ground hard, raising a cloud of dust, but stood up rapidly, dodging another fire beam. The armor-clad girl then leapt back up, sword ready to strike, dodging a couple more beams as she ascended.

"How can someone so harmless-looking be such a good fighter?" Honda pondered.

Meiling frowned. "She must be using all her cards' power too."

Eriol nodded. "But there's risks to what she's doing."

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, diverting her attention from the battle up high in the black, starless sky.

"She's strong, but summoning the powers of that many cards can be dangerous for her life. And she's also using monsters that aren't her own, which takes a lot more magic power than her own."

"Are you saying she could die if she keeps her actual form?" Mai asked.

Eriol shrugged. "It's a risk."

"You take everything too calmly," Honda muttered.

"Because I trust Sakura," Eriol said. "She's the one I chose to inherit my powers, after all."

Meanwhile, back up in the sky, both sides were taking a short break. Sakura eyed the monster as she recovered her breath. The Soul had several black lines running across its wings and chest now, consequence of several hits she'd scored. However, her own armor had burnt marks, and her shield had a crack near its top courtesy of the bird's beak. It wasn't easy to fight this creature, specially due to their size difference.

Size difference? Of course, she just had to use one card to solve that. Sometimes Sakura managed to surprise herself with those dumb blonde moments.

Yugi noticed the stalemate and decided to act. "Okay Sakura, here's some help. I call forth my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

"They're too weak for that thing," Kaiba noted.

"They're not going to attack," Yugi said. "I activate Ragnarok!"

Sakura gasped as she saw a swarm of monsters rushing up, circling the Soul and attacking it as one. The massive bird flailed wildly to get rid of the attack, and succeeded after a minute of punishment. However, its fire had gone from blue to yellow, which Sakura took as a sign it was starting to tire down. "Thanks, Yugi, now it's time to end this."

"No matter how strong you are, you'll never destroy me!"

Sakura ignored the bird's taunt. "Big."

Anzu could swear she'd see Tomoyo's pupils go heart-shaped for a second as Sakura grew up to a couple dozen meters high, however impossible either event seemed. "Those cards sure are useful," the brunette commented.

The large firebird found itself facing an equally tall summoner girl, and its foe was still wearing the same armor, and holding the same sword and shield in her hands.

Right now, however, the sword seemed a _lot_ more dangerous than before.

"Don't you get it? I can't be destroyed."

Sakura lunged forwards, bringing her sword down on the monster, but it dodged her. "If you can't, then why are you dodging?"

Syaoran frowned. Sakura attacked one, two, three times more, but the result was always the same, as her foe moved out of the way faster than they'd think possible for something that big. What was worse, he could feel Sakura's energy, and it was running out, fast. "And here I thought this one card wouldn't have a real use..." he mused as he looked at one card he'd picked off his deck.

Yugi looked at the card Syaoran had picked up, and nodded. That was one of his favorite spells. "Might be just what she needs."

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

The Soul squeaked much like a duck as the swords fell around it, freezing it in place. "This isn't possible!"

"No matter how invincible you say you are, you're still not immune to some traps and spells," Sakura said with a half-smile, then turned serious again. She had nothing else to say to the monster, and as she rose her sword to strike, she was smiling again. The sword came down diagonally, cutting through the monster effortlessly, and it shrieked one last time before exploding violently.

"Sakura!" Syaoran saw her falling head-first, unconscious, her form and size back to normal, and produced a small piece of paper. "God of Wind, go!"

Jou gasped as he saw a funnel of wind slow down, and eventually stop, Sakura's descent. "What the heck's that?"

"I'm a magician too," Syaoran said. Sakura calmly floated inside the funnel until she was at ground level. "Wake up, slacker."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around as she stood up. "Hoe? Is it gone?"

Jou looked up as two small pieces of paper fell towards him. He caught them and laughed. "I don't think anyone'll have to worry about it anymore."

Sakura looked at the papers. Two halves of the same card, cut diagonally. It was, or had been, Suzaku's Soul. Eriol came walking to them and took the two halves in his hands. "With the last of the Suzaku dead, and this card destroyed, there's no threat from the Suzaku Cards anymore."

"But that card could be repaired and used, right?" Kaiba asked.

Eriol shook his head. "No, the spirit inside was destroyed, what's left is just a piece of paper with no real power."

"Can we get out of here, please?" Mai asked. "This place brings bad memories to me."

Eriol nodded. "Let's leave the shadows and return to light."

* * *

"So he's leaving?" Sakura asked as she rushed down the street, Syaoran keeping up with her as they run. 

Syaoran nodded. "He said something about Egypt and searching for the Pharaoh's memory." Sakura sighed. "I hope I can see him before he leaves."

"Now, now, I'm gonna be jealous."

One month had passed since the Soul card was defeated, and Sakura's life had pretty much returned to normal. Or at least, as normal as her life could be. She was glad Suzaku had showed up, though. Otherwise, she would've never met Yugi and her friends, they were quite a strange yet fun group.

"Who knows, maybe I'll ask Anzu to share, since there's two Yugi... "

Syaoran flinched. "I don't even want to know how that'd work."

Sakura giggled. "We're almost there. "

Even though things were calm right now, Sakura couldn't help but feel things were about to complicate once again. But that is another story, for this one, it's

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Will there be a sequel to this? Not sure. Maybe when I get to watch the Dawn of Duels arc again (and see if Sakura could be added to that,) I'll start thinking about an actual sequel to this thing.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I own neither Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm just using the characters of those shows for my own little story. 


End file.
